


Венценосец

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [28]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Masochism, M/M, Matt Murdock Has Magical Fingers, Porn With Plot, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-08 04:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20310913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Мэтт чувствует мир через прикосновения. Каждое прикосновение к Тору — как удар током.





	Венценосец

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Thornhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919585) by [Gwenpools_Aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenpools_Aesthetic/pseuds/Gwenpools_Aesthetic). 

> AU, OOC (с перекосом в комиксы), hurt-comfort, мазо!Мэтт, не самые лучшие штампы для постельных стен, полиамори и свободные отношения (особенно у старбакса), Питер Паркер взрослый (если это хоть кого-то волнует), Мэтт и Клинт друг друга недолюбливают (и это ещё мягко сказано), коварный Мэтт коварен, присутствуют розовые сопли и предающие тела (см жанр), богохульства и боготворение, религиозные шуточки за полторы тыщи

_Офис «Нельсон и Мёрдок»_

  
  
— Друг Мёрдок, сын Джека. Мне надобен законоговоритель! — ворвался в офис глубокий громкий голос.  
  
Мэтт обернулся к сидящему рядом Фогги. Большой стол перед ними был завален бумагами — не самое сложное дело, но достаточно запутанное, чтобы для его разбора пришлось выделить день без посторонних отвлекающих факторов.  
  
— Отку… Откуда звук? — спросил Фогги.  
  
Мэтт склонил голову набок, прислушиваясь.  
  
— Полагаю, откуда-то снаружи.  
  
— Да быть не может. Слишком громко, при закрытых-то окнах.  
  
— Я узнал голос. — Глаза Мэтта прищурились, выдавая напряжение доступных ему четырёх чувств.  
  
— Друг Мёрдок! Я не желаю докучать, но не уйду, не получив твоей помощи.  
  
Фогги поднялся и выглянул в окно.  
  
— Эм-м, Мэтт… Там внизу высокий блондин, вроде как супергерой. Думаю, нам лучше его впустить, пока он не привлёк слишком много внимания.  
  
— Да что б его!  
  
Мэтт вскочил с места и рванул вниз по лестнице в фойе. Очень быстро. Даже слишком быстро — для слепого. Он чуть замедлился и прислушался, но на лестнице никого не было. Тремя пролётами выше женщина шла к выходу на лестничную клетку, но Мэтт на полной скорости окажется внизу быстрее, чем она хотя бы откроет дверь. Так что он снова прибавил ходу.  
  
У входной двери он ещё раз прислушался: миссис Майклс (теперь он ясно слышал, что это она) как раз шагнула на первую ступеньку. На обратном пути им всё же придётся пересечься. Узнает ли она Мстителя? Встревожится? Расскажет ли соседям? И что именно, если да? Нет, пожалуй, не стоит рисковать, решил Мэтт и открыл дверь.  
  
— А! Друг Мёрдок! — прогремел Тор. — Отрадно видеть тебя! Я уж боялся, что тебя может не оказаться дома.  
  
Мэт собрался было напомнить, что вообще-то это не дом, а вовсе даже место, где он ведёт дела, и что вообще-то у них есть телефон — специально для Мстителей, но закрыл рот, едва открыв, и лишь покачал головой. Он слишком спешил прогнать Тора с порога и только теперь осознал, что второпях забыл надеть очки и захватить трость, что было совсем некстати — теперь любой мог заметить, что он вышел без них.  
  
— Заходи и не шуми.  
  
Если бы спросили Тора, его такое обращение немного ранило. Да, с дьявольским законоговорителем они нечасто работали вместе, но Тор полагал всех Мстителей друзьями и от друга подобных речей никак не ожидал.  
  
— Заходи уже! — повторил Мэтт.  
  
Тор ощетинился и, возможно, даже немного надулся — ну, насколько Тор вообще может дуться, — но всё же шагнул внутрь.  
  
— Друг Мёрдок?.. — начал он.  
  
— Не мог бы ты говорить немного тише, пожалуйста?  
  
— Друг Мёрдок. — Это прозвучало так, будто ребёнок пытался шептать: куча шипения и ничуть не тише обычного. — Неведомо мне, почему ты расстроен и не приветствуешь меня, ибо я лишь явился просить твоей помощи.  
  
Мэтт прижал палец к губам, призывая Тора молчать, пока они поднимаются, и тот подчинился, скрывая, как сильно это ранит его.  
  
Достигнув третьего этажа, Мэтт нырнул в нишу, поманив Тора за собой, и они затаились, пока миссис Майклз шла мимо. Миссис Майклз была стара и шла очень медленно, и молчание между героями становилось всё более неловким, пока Мэтт наконец не почувствовал, как его душит смущение. Он постарался не задумываться над этим, и как только миссис Майклз достигла-таки второго этажа, потащил Тора обратно на лестницу, а следом и до пятого этажа, где располагался офис.  
  
Едва они вошли и Мэтт запер дверь, Тор нарушил молчание.  
  
— Теперь я могу говорить, друг Мёрдок, сын Джека? Я постараюсь делать это не слишком громко.  
  
— Конечно, Тор. Я прошу прощения, — ответил Мэтт, опустив голову, потёр макушку, поправил волосы над левым ухом и подумал, что несколько последних дней были слишком тяжёлыми. Им с Фогги пришлось едва ли не круглосуточно распутывать дело Фергюсона, но они наконец-то нарыли что-то стоящее, и вот… Больше, чем вспоминать, что у Мэтта есть «другая жизнь», Фогги ненавидел только когда та пересекалась с «реальной». — Просто, понимаешь… — Он запнулся. Большая часть Мстителей не скрывалась: широкая общественность знала, кто они такие. Однажды эта самая общественность выяснила и кто такой он, но для него всё оказалось гораздо сложнее. Мэтту пришлось слишком многим пожертвовать, чтобы снова уйти в тень, и он точно знал, что больше не собирается из неё выходить. — Люди, живущие здесь, знают меня лишь как Мэтта Мёрдока, и мне бы действительно хотелось всё так и оставить. То, что ко мне приходит Мститель, да ещё и зовёт другом… Ну, люди начнут задавать вопросы, на которые я вряд ли готов отвечать.  
  
— Разве мы не друзья?  
  
— Конечно. Конечно друзья, Тор. Но ты друг Сорвиголове, а я пытаюсь разделять эти две стороны своей жизни.  
  
— Мне нет сейчас нужды в дьяволе, — уточнил Тор. — Мне надобен Мэтт Мёрдок, законоговоритель.  
  
— Адвокат, — бросил Фогги с другого конца комнаты. — Нужное тебе слово — «адвокат».  
  
— Адвокат, — повторил Тор так, будто это слово его чем-то оскорбило. — Мне надобен Мэтт Мёрдок, адвокат. Доступны ли твои услуги для Мстителей, или мне следует искать в ином месте? Я обратился бы к Дженнифер, но, как тебе известно, у нас с ней было… прошлое… Я не надеюсь, что ей будет приятно меня лицезреть. Может статься, ты посоветуешь замену?  
  
Мэтт обернулся к Фогги в надежде, что тому ясно, что Мэтт ничего из этого не планировал и не пытается на время улизнуть от разбора дела Фергюсона. Фогги покачал головой, усмехнулся и снова склонился над разложенными на столе бумагами.  
  
— Занимайся своими делами, приятель, пока я тут работаю на наших платёжеспособных клиентов.  
  
— Я могу заплатить, — вмешался Тор. — Я могу заплатить, коль за этим дело стало!  
  
— Дело вовсе не в этом, ладно? Я знаю, что можешь.  
  
Мэтт чувствовал, как тот расстроен и разочарован. Да, возможно, Тор здоровенный и пугающий, но Мэтту известно, насколько легко ранить его доброе сердце. Так что он приблизился, чтобы успокаивающе положить Тору руку на плечо. Ничего такого, просто дружеская поддержка, крепкое мужественное похлопывание. Вот только до плеча было далековато, поскольку Тор выше Мэтта на целую голову, и рука соскользнула до удобно выступающего бицепса. Тор был в цивильном, и чувствительные пальцы ощущали каждый напряжённый мускул сквозь облегающую ткань футболки. Более того, Мэтт считывал сердцебиение Тора, или как минимум то, что полагал сердцебиением, потому что ничего похожего он прежде не ощущал. Ему было знаком пульс окружающих и на ощупь и на слух, иногда он даже использовал это знание как детектор лжи, вслушиваясь в сбои и ускорения ритма. Но это… Это ощущалось иначе.  
  
Конечно, они уже пару раз сражались с Тором плечом к плечу, но тогда Мэтт не вслушивался в сердца Мстителей, слишком сосредоточенный на битве. Сердцебиение Тора было похоже на привычное, но звучало глубже и расходилось кругами, будто кто-то бил под водой в большой гонг. Вибрация проходила сквозь кожу Тора, поднималась по пальцам Мэтта и отдавалась во всём теле сильным устойчивым ритмом. Однажды Мэтт, ещё ребёнком, вскоре после того как ослеп, случайно дотронулся до провода под напряжением. Он до сих пор помнил, как застыл от пронзившего его электричества, неспособный сдвинуться с места, и, хотя разумом понимал, что это его убивает, тело немыслимым образом отказывало ему в спасении. То, что происходило сейчас, ощущалось почти так же, но менее жёстко. Да, это тоже причиняло боль, но боль того рода, что не хотелось избегать. Пульс Тора. Лишь его Мэтт чувствовал, лишь его слышал. Был им окутан. Тонул в нём. И желал, чтобы его засосало глубже.  
  
Фогги неловко закашлялся, разрушая чары.  
  
Быстро отдёрнув руку, Мэтт помотал головой, пытаясь вспомнить, о чём говорил.  
  
— Дело не в деньгах, — наконец выдавил он. — Просто мы сейчас… Мы сейчас посреди очень сложного дела, только и всего. Почему бы тебе не изложить мне, в чём заключается твоя проблема? А я отвечу, чем именно смогу помочь.  
  
Мэтт указал в сторону своего кабинета, проследовал туда за Тором и плотно закрыл дверь.  


***

  
Десять минут спустя они вышли из кабинета. Фогги заметил, что Мэтт будто собирался с духом, прежде чем пожать Тору руку, и постарался запомнить _не_ спрашивать об этом позже, потому что кое-что о Мэтте Фогги предпочитал не знать. Когда после рукопожатия Тор вышел, нацепив на голову старую бейсболку Мэтта, Фогги хмыкнул: очевидно же, что из их офиса только что вышел скандинавский бог, и бейсболка этого ничуть не скроет.  
  
Проводив гостя, Мэтт снова уселся рядом с Фогги.  
  
— Прости за вот это всё, чувак.  
  
— Фигня вопрос. Чего он хотел?  
  
— Похоже, у него и впрямь неприятности с законом. Оказывается, в некую церковь на севере штата попала молния именно в то время, когда он, Стив Роджерс и Баки стояли неподалёку лагерем и распивали асгардский эль. Церковь собирается выдвинуть обвинение в поджоге.  
  
— Да ты шутишь?!  
  
— Ни капли, друг мой.  
  
Фогги присвистнул.  
  
— Тор, Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат? Нефиговый, должно быть, поход у них там был, а? А тебя на такие сборища они зовут?  
  
— Обычно нет, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Мы, знаешь ли, вращаемся в разных кругах. Капитан Америка при нашей последней встрече пытался меня арестовать.  
  
— Пытался тебя… Хотя знаешь, не. Не хочу знать. Но почему церковь желает обвинить одного из Мстителей? Это же страх господень, а не пиар.  
  
— Слишком много предрассудков, — печально отозвался Мэтт. — Возможно, дело ещё и в том, что «это же ложный бог!». В любом случае, время ещё есть: первое слушание у Тора не раньше, чем через месяц. Я сказал, что займусь его делом, как только мы закончим всё по Фергюсону, и похоже, его это устраивает.  
  
— Спасибо, что оставил Фергюсона в приоритете. Я уж боялся, что твои геройские дела подвинут…  
  
— Не в этот раз, — перебил его Мэтт. — И никогда больше, если это будет зависеть от меня. За мной должок, помнишь?  
  
Фогги с улыбкой кивнул.  
  
— Ох, чёрт, чувак. Я только что кивнул, прости.  
  
— Угу, я знаю.  
  
— Точно… И это стрёмно.  
  
— Угу, я знаю.  
  


_Башня Мстителей_

  
  
Когда Мэтт с Фогги наконец выбрались из офиса, стояла глубокая ночь.  
  
— Уже ни слова не разбираю, — устало пожаловался Фогги, когда они заперли дверь и зашагали по ступенькам вниз. — Уверен, сейчас я понимаю даже меньше, чем когда только поступил на юридический.  
  
— Воображение мне отказывает, — отозвался Мэтт. — Ты так мало тогда знал, что… Ай! — Мэтт потёр бицепс, по которому Фогги его шлёпнул.  
  
— Да ну? Неужели больно? — Фогги, похоже, был очень горд тем, что врезал Дьяволу Адской кухни. — Ну, то есть я недавно подкачался, но не думал, что… — Фогги сдулся, заметив, что Мэтт ухмыляется. — Жопа ты. Ты ж знаешь, что ты задница, да?  
  
— Зато я — твоя задница, — хихикнул Мэтт, прижавшись к его плечу и заставив покачнуться.  
  
— Ух. Отвали от меня. — Фогги оттолкнул его от себя. — Единственная задница, которая меня интересует, это задница Марси. — Он запнулся и быстро заморгал. — Я же сейчас не ляпнул?..  
  
— Думаю, так и есть, Фогги, — рассмеялся Мэтт уже в голос. — Так и есть.  
  
— Кстати о… Как твой новый бойфренд отнесётся к тому, что ты так беспардонно на меня вешаешься? — резко сменил тему Фогги, разыгрывая негодование.  
  
Улыбка резко исчезла и Мэтт застыл, занеся ногу над ступенькой.  
  
— Какой ещё новый бойфренд?  
  
Фогги взглянул на него внимательнее. Мэтт выглядел уставшим. Они, конечно, оба устали, но Мэтт — вот прям действительно вымотался. Интересно, когда он вообще последний раз спал? Фогги всего лишь пошутил, но, судя по реакции Мэтта, шутка ударила по больному. А назад уже не сдать, он же чует ложь.  
  
— Приятель, — голос Фогги смягчился, — я же видел, как ты пялишься на Тора. То-то. Хотя тебя вряд ли кто осудит. Он же как-никак бог.  
  
Ответным фейспалмом Мэтт себе чуть очки не сломал.  
  
— Во-первых, я ни на кого не «пялюсь», — напомнил он. — Во-вторых, мы с Тором всего лишь коллеги. В-третьих, он теперь мой клиент. В-четвёртых…  
  
— Ладно, ладно, я тебя понял, — попытался вернуться к шутливому тону Фогги.  
  
Вот чего ему точно не нужно, так это преумножать волнения в жизни Мэтта. Тем более что тот очень легко закрывается от любых отношений. Но Фогги всё же надеялся, что с Тором у Мэтта всё получится. Потому что в этом случае его тоже могу позвать на вечеринку у Мстителей. Или ещё куда-нибудь. С Человеком-Пауком, например, Фогги уж точно не отказался бы познакомиться, потому что тот клёвый. Да и Мэтту не помешают отношения с кем-то, кого он не будет бояться сломать. Хотя, может, Фогги и забегает слишком вперёд. Они ж всего-то минут десять поговорили. Может, у него просто воображение разыгралось. Может, Тора где-то там ждёт гарем асгардиек. У них вообще бывают гаремы? Чёрт, да он даже не знает, нравятся ли Тору парни, хотя в случае с Мэттом это обычно имеет мало значения. Все любят Мэтта. Даже Фогги, который вообще-то по уши влюблён и никогда даже не задумывался о парнях в этом смысле, нет-нет, да и подглядывал за переодевающимся в офисе Мэттом, чьё тело казалось лоскутным одеялом из мышц и шрамов, и в котором, казалось бы, нет ничего привлекательного, однако… О да, это очень привлекательно. И ещё то, как мягко изгибаются в улыбке его губы, и…  
  
Фогги помотал головой, стряхивая мечтательность, и продолжил путь вниз. Мэтт тоже притормозил, чуть дёрнул головой и пошёл следом. Фогги очень надеялся, что сердце не зашлось галопом, потому что ему совсем не нужно, чтобы Мэтт интересовался, о чём это он таком замечтался.  
  
— Похоже, ночка выдалась спокойная, — заметил Фогги, когда они вышли из здания. — Иди уже домой и выспись хоть немного. Дело у нас в кармане, но явиться в суд хорошо отдохнувшим не повредит.  
  
— Так точно, — невозмутимо ответил Мэтт. — И ничего кроме сна.  
  
Фогги покачал головой. Он, конечно, не ходячий детектор лжи, но знает Мэтта достаточно, чтобы понимать, когда тот врёт.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, приятель, — пожелал он, подзывая такси.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, — ответил Мэтт, разворачиваясь в сторону дома и выставляя перед собой белую трость.  
  
Мэтт и сам понимал, что надо идти домой и выспаться, вот только — и неважно, что на этот счёт говорит Фогги, — он вовсе не устал. Сколько он себя помнил, ночь звала его. Нашёптывала, пока он лежал в кровати, даже когда он отчаянно пытался вести «праведную» жизнь. Требовала, чтобы он вышел поиграть. И пусть последние несколько дней улицы и впрямь были спокойны, они всё равно говорили с ним и ему всё равно нужно было наружу, на самые высокие крыши — следить за городом. За своим городом.  
  
Мэтт глубоко вдохнул ночной воздух и торопливо дошёл до дома, где переоделся в чёрное и закрепил на поясе дубинки, и через потолочное окошко на крышу выбрался Дьявол Адской Кухни. Давно пробило полночь, и хотя Нью-Йорк никогда не затихает по-настоящему, эта ночь действительно была мирной. Мэтт шёл, перепрыгивал, перелетал с крыши на крышу, не преследуя определённой цели и не имея маршрута, до тех пор, пока будто некая сила не заставила его остановиться и осознать, что прямо перед ним возвышается башня Старка.  
  
Что ж, раз уж он всё равно здесь…  
  
В Мидтаун Мэтт забредал нечасто, особенно как Сорвиголова, и каждый раз это было очень волнующе. Здания в Адской кухне были в восемь, максимум — в десять этажей, но здесь… Здесь Мэтт чувствовал себя так, будто и впрямь может летать.  
  
Он отцепил одну из дубинок от пояса, высвободил катушку троса и запустил дубинку в ночное небо. Полностью доверяя чувствам и чутью, он перехватил вторую дубинку и прыгнул сам за несколько мгновений до того, как первая достигла башни и зацепилась за крохотный выступ на стене, и…  
  
Сирены — на грани ультразвука — завыли буквально отовсюду. Голова Мэтта, казалось, вот-вот взорвётся от боли. Он из последних сил вцепился в дубинку, и тут на него обрушилась тишина… И всё померкло.  


***

  
— Какого хрена, чувак?  
  
Мэтт попытался резко сесть, но в голове всё ещё звенело, мир вокруг закружился, он потерял равновесие и растянулся на полу, благо, лететь было недалеко. Может, пару футов… Он снова умудрился подняться, выставив перед собой кулаки. Сбоку протянулась рука и коснулась его плеча, и он ухватил её, выкручивая, стараясь повалить атакующего, кем бы он ни был. Безуспешно, если не сказать хуже, потому что это ему завели руку за спину и вмяли лицом в пол. Что-то жёсткое, вероятно, колено, упёрлось ему в лопатку.  
  
— Мэтт. Остынь. Всё в порядке. С тобой тоже порядок. Ты среди друзей.  
  
Голос был знакомый, и Мэтт постарался сосредоточиться. Как только он перестал сопротивляться, давление — как на спину, так и от пола — уменьшилось, а следом исчезла ладонь, удерживающая его руку в захвате. Поверхность под ним оказалась высококачественным ковром. Дорогим, наверное. И пахнущим так, будто его регулярно чистили. Мэтт ещё немного расслабился, повернул голову. Колено медленно соскользнуло с его спины и убралось, позволяя перекатиться, и он ощутил, как руки — женские — потянули маску с лица, освобождая. Чувства немного прояснились, и он узнал её запах. Узнал её сердцебиение.  
  
— Нат?  
  
— Да. Да, Мэтт, это я, — повторила она, гладя его по лицу и ероша волосы, будто он был температурящим ребёнком, а она — заботливой матерью. Он поборол желание прильнуть к таким знакомым пальцам щекой. — Всё в порядке, просто дыши.  
  
На этот раз Мэтт принял сидячее положение гораздо медленнее и опёрся спиной о кожаный диван, с которого, должно быть, перед тем и упал. И принялся фокусироваться на остальных людях вокруг себя.  
  
Ровно за ним был Стив Роджерс. По правую руку от Стива — Баки Барнс. В паре футах от них — Сэм Уилсон. На стуле перед барной стойкой — Брюс Бэннер и кто-то ещё. И прямо перед Мэттом стоял…  
  
— Я повторяю вопрос: что за хрень ты, блядь, творишь, Мёрдок?  
  
Тони Старк.  
  
— Могу я… — Мэтт прочистил горло. — Можно мне стакан воды? — попросил он, пытаясь улыбкой развеять нависшую грозу.  
  
Тони раздражённо вздохнул.  
  
— Брюс, не мог бы ты?..  
  
— Да-да, сейчас, — ответил тот.  
  
— Мэтт, — продолжил Тони, — никто тебя бить не будет, мы все тут вроде как друзья… Просто ответь, какого хрена тебе понадобилось прокрадываться в башню?! Твоё счастье, что охранная система тебя не прикончила. У меня тут ультразвуковая сирена встроена, так что нам всем повезло, что тебе просто не оторвало нахрен твои чудесные уши.  
  
— Это было ошибкой, — признал Мэтт, с благодарностью приняв от доктора Бэннера стакан воды и смочив горло глотком. — Я даже не задумался. Просто был неподалёку и решил зайти побеседовать с…  
  
— Он явился увидеться со мной! — для всё ещё слишком чувствительных ушей Мэтта голос Тора прогремел набатом.  
  
— Решил зайти побеседовать с Тором, — закончил Мэтт реплику, выдавливая очередную улыбку. — Сегодня днём я взялся за его дело и надеялся получить больше материала для работы.  
  
Мэт отметил, как драматично после этих слов подскочил пульс у Стива и Баки. Он попытался на этом сфокусироваться, но чувства всё ещё были притуплены и на любую попытку сосредоточиться отзывались раскалённой болью в висках.  
  
— Ла-а-а-адно… — протянул Тони, разворачиваясь к Тору, а затем снова к Мэтту. — Но почему тайком? Ты что, пропуск посеял? Можно же, знаешь, зайти прямо с главного входа.  
  
Мэтт кивнул.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, я… не планировал сюда наведаться сегодня. У меня был тяжёлый вечер. Но раз уж так случилось, что я оказался неподалёку… — Мэтт попытался подобрать чуть менее ужасно звучащую фразу, чем «мне нравится летать на тарзанке с высоких зданий».  
  
— Ага, дошло, — услышал он голос Питера слева и улыбнулся: Питер и впрямь понимал. — Когда поднимаешься так высоко… Это как полёт. Ты вроде как отрываешься от всего, что тебя держит.  
  
— Я прошу прощения за причинённое беспокойство, — добавил Мэтт, наконец-то найдя в себе силы подняться с пола и выпрямиться. Пошатнувшись, он тут же почувствовал, как Наташа подхватывает его под локоть, и улыбнулся: он скучал по её запаху.  
  
— Ой да ладно, проехали, всё в порядке. — Голос Тони перестал быть раздражённым и вернулся к обычному небрежному тону. — Не то чтобы хоть у кого-то здесь были ещё какие-то планы на ночь, кроме как суетиться вокруг слепого мужика в отрубе. Всё, я баиньки, — заявил он и покинул комнату.  
  
— Уверен, что справишься сам? — уточнила Наташа, помогая Мэтту устроиться на диване.  
  
Он кивнул и выдавил очередную улыбку. В присутствии Наташи эти улыбки становились для него чем-то вроде второй натуры.  
  
— Ага. Конечно справлюсь. Всё ещё немного дезориентирован, но с каждой минутой мне всё лучше и лучше.  
  
— Хорошо. Тогда я пойду. Мы тут с Клинтом кое-чем занимались и… В общем, он ждёт меня обратно, так что… Ладно…  
  
Наташа даже не пыталась скрыть, что врёт. Вряд ли она даже понимала, зачем вообще это делает. Мэтт в любом случае узнает. Потому что он… Потому что это же Мэтт, когда-то ему было известно вообще всё, что только можно знать о Наташе… Потому-то она и не могла больше с ним оставаться. Только не когда он выглядел как побитый щенок.  
  
Из комнаты она почти сбежала.  
  
— Всё ещё злится на тебя, — буднично заметил Питер со своего конца комнаты.  
  
— Ага. Спасибо, Пит. Я понял.  
  
— Думаешь, зря?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
— Думаю, ты должен был попросить её остаться.  
  
— Не-а. Она не хотела бы.  
  
Питер покачал головой. Конечно же хотела, подумал он. Все всегда хотят, чтобы их просили остаться. Все-все, дурень.  
  
— Мне тоже пора, — сказал он вслух. — Меня тут уволили, так что на завтра у меня в планах целый день ничегонеделания, и надо перед этим хорошенько отдохнуть.  
  
— Мы можем это опротестовать, Пит. — Мэтт потёр лоб. — Буду рад помочь. Только… Только дай знать, если что-то нужно.  
  
— Всё может быть. У тебя, похоже, полный завал сейчас, но там посмотрим.  
  
Питер ушёл, и их осталось четверо: Мэтт Мёрдок (Дьявол Адской кухни), Стив Роджерс (Капитан Америка), Баки Барнс (Зимний солдат) и Тор (бог Грозы).  
  
Первым нарушил молчание Баки.  
  
— Мы тебе для этого нужны? — уточнил он у Тора.  
  
— Нет, — прогудел Тор. — Не ваша это забота, мне предстоит разбираться.  
  
— Вообще-то, Тор, это вроде как и наша забота тоже, — шагнул вперёд Стив.  
  
— Не ваша. Вы были лишь свидетелями. Прошу. Дьявольский законоговоритель и я должны разрешить это. Не позволяйте мне отвлекать вас от ваших вечерних занятий.  
  
Пожалуй, то, что уловил Мэтт, было смущением Стива, и он точно расслышал, как Баки пробормотал что-то насчёт куколки, когда эти двое покинули комнату.  
  
— Теперь ты, друг Мёрдок! Премного благодарен за твой визит, но я не ожидал тебя столь скоро! Я не подготовил всей информации, что ты просил у меня. — Глубокий баритон Тора пронзал Мэтта и отдавался глубоко в животе. Сам Тор тяжело опустился на диван рядом с Мэттом, и Мэтт почувствовал, как из-за идущих от Тора электрических импульсов встают дыбом волоски на руках.  
  
— Да, я… — В горле у Мэтта снова пересохло, и ему срочно надо было ещё воды. Голова так и кружилась, а всё тело болело, будто его избили. — Приходить сюда было ошибкой. Я прошу прощения. Я полагал, что ненадолго загляну, составлю по-быстрому заявление, может, получу адрес церкви и имена свидетелей, чтобы начать работать уже завтра после слушания, однако… И Тони Старк теперь уверен, что я задница. То есть он и раньше так думал, но теперь ещё сильнее в этом уверен. И Нат… Ох, Нат… — Мэтт затих. Звук стучащего едва ли не прямо в его сверхчувствительных ушах сердца Тора опьянял. Мэтт понял, что несёт чушь, и поднялся, чтобы хотя бы за дверь выйти, сохраняя остатки достоинства, но вместо этого запутался в ногах и снова рухнул вниз.  
  
И был пойман мгновенно оказавшимся рядом Тором. Тот подхватил его под плечи и колени, поднял над полом, Мэтт глубоко вдохнул и задрожал: Тор пах градом, влажной землёй и ночными небесами.  
  
— Ты остановишься у меня, друг Мёрдок, — повелел Тор, и у Мэтта не нашлось сил спорить. Уже второй раз за день он ощущал себя так, будто его током ударило, но на этот раз это ощущение было менее восхитительным. Его и впрямь ударило током? Учитывая, как Тони относится к системе безопасности, он бы не удивился. Ну и дурак же он! А теперь Тор вынес его из мстительской гостиной как ребёнка и несёт по коридорам. Для полного счастья не хватает только, чтобы его в подобном виде застала ходячая начинка мусорного бака, Клинт Бартон…  
  
Больше Мэтт был не в состоянии вслушиваться. Он уронил голову Тору на плечо, снова восхитившись таящейся внутри мощью. Это было подобно тому как прижиматься щекой к мрамору, или к чему-то твёрже мрамора, но более гладкому, надёжному и тёплому. Мэтт с трудом боролся с желанием свернуться у Тора на руках калачиком.  
  
А потом Тор опустил его на большую кровать. Голова Мэтта снова поплыла, чувства утратили остроту, и он едва улавливал, что происходит, пока Тор стягивал с него чёрную рубашку. И ахнул, когда огромные руки коснулись обнажившейся кожи, оставляя чувствительный след электрических разрядов вдоль груди и боков.  
  
— Отдыхай, друг Мёрдок. — Тор снова уложил его на кровать, осторожно придерживая под голову. Он двигался очень медленно, будто Мэтт был младенцем, уснувшим во время долгой поездки в машине, которого надо было переложить в кровать, не разбудив. Мэтт ощутил, как прогнулся матрас, когда Тор сел рядом, и попытался воспротивиться, когда тот потянул с него штаны. — Лежи смирно, — тихо скомандовал Тор. — Никто не может спать в этом. Не будет отдых достаточен, коли одежда сковывает тело.  
  
Даже несмотря на растерянность и смешавшиеся ощущения, Мэтт отметил прилив возбуждения, когда он всё же лишился штанов. И ему показалось, что Тор ненадолго замер, разглядывая раскинувшееся на его кровати обнажённое тело. А затем Мэтта окутало постельное бельё — невероятно мягкое и гладкое даже по сравнению с тем шёлковым бельём, что он стелил дома. Тор осторожно убрал ему с лица растрепавшиеся волосы и на цыпочках покинул комнату.  
  
Мэтт понимал, что нужно уходить. Его разум надрывался, приказывая встать и убираться домой.  
  
Но вместо этого он провалился в сон.  
  


_Утро_

  
  
Мэтт очнулся в панике. Менее чем через секунду он уже сидел в центре кровати, подобрав под себя ноги, но готовый в любое мгновение вскочить. Сграбастав простыню, он завернулся в неё и подумал: «Я голый. Хрен знает где — и голый».  
  
Почти в ту же секунду Тор поднялся на колени на своей стороне кровати. Мэтт бросился на него, защищаясь, но прежде чем он успел хоть раз ударить, Тор обнял его, укрывая собой от внешнего мира, и прижал к широкой груди. К широкой обнажённой груди. Сердцебиение Тора звучало гулким барабанным ритмом, по жилам Тора мчалось гудящее электричество, и Мэтт вспомнил, где находится, вспомнил заботу, которой окружил его Тор ночью. То, что вчера днём парализовало Мэтта, сегодня помогло ему расслабиться, и он, всё ещё дрожа и тяжело дыша, позволил себе рухнуть в удерживающие его объятия. А Тор молча обнимал его, обмякшего и трясущегося, и нежно перебирал его волосы.  
  
— Я, — наконец заговорил Мэтт с толикой смущения в голосе, — я не понимал, где нахожусь. Иногда моему радару нужно дополнительное время, чтобы тоже проснуться. Спасибо, что позаботился обо мне ночью.  
  
— Здесь нет нужды в объяснениях. Не для того ли существуют друзья?  
  
Мэтт поднял лицо вверх. Это был лишь проблеск желания, но он хотел бы увидеть того, кто сжимает его в объятиях столь бережно. Увидеть, какого именно оттенка светлые волосы Тора, разглядеть цвет его глаз. Тор заботился о нём ночью, после того как Мэтт, по собственной дурости, чуть не самоубился, и теперь Тор снова о нём заботится. На мгновение показалось, что Тор его сейчас поцелует. Мгновение — Мэтт желал этого. А потом Тор шевельнулся и поднял его с огромной, рассчитанной на его могучие формы кровати. Мэтт услышал, как ускорился гулкий пульс, и тут же вспомнил, что вообще-то абсолютно голый.  
  
— Желаешь ли принять душ? — спросил Тор.  
  
— Ух… Да, пожалуй, — ответил Мэтт, стараясь сохранять спокойствие и отчаянно желая, чтобы член не вздумал подниматься. Пока что тот слушался, но то, что Мэтт проснулся обнажённым в объятиях Тора, всё путало и усложняло, так что он не был уверен, как долго сможет держать себя в руках.  
  
Тор широко махнул в направлении ванной комнаты, и Мэтт сбежал туда. С облегчением выдохнув, он упёрся ладонями в прохладный мрамор, пытаясь вернуть сердцу спокойный ритм. Безрезультатно. Наконец он сдался и нырнул в душевую кабину, подставляясь горячим струям. Однако вода, как он осознал, не была обычной нью-йоркской водой. У воды в Нью-Йорке есть запах — не то чтобы ужасный, но узнаваемый и присущий только ей. Какого хрена, Тони, подумал Мэтт, ты тратишь бутилированную воду на душевые?! У кого-то слишком много денег…  
  
Мэтт попытался отвлечься на мысли о Тони Старке и о том, какой же он богатый ублюдок, но разум постоянно возвращался обратно к образу Тора — по пояс голого, в одной постели с Мэттом, — к тому, как вжималось в могучую голую грудь его обнажённое тело. К событиям прошедшей ночи, когда Тор оберегал его и нёс на руках так, будто Мэтт ничего не весил. Рука Мэтта рассеянно опустилась на каменно-твёрдый член. Господи-боже, неужели он будет дрочить именно на это? Но прекратить он был не в состоянии. Он водил рукой по стволу вверх-вниз, вспоминая колокольный звон сердцебиения Тора и аромат его кожи. Ощущение его бицепсов и грудных мышц. Сильные ноги, прижимавшиеся к его ногам, пока они сидели на кровати. Простыни мягче шёлка, ласкающие его тело. Мэтт представил, каково бы было целоваться с Тором, почувствовать его крепкие ладони всей кожей, ощутить его вес на себе и его — внутри себя.  
  
Он с силой закусил нижнюю губу, давя стон, и выплеснулся на стенку душевой кабины. По-быстрому смыв следы, он вымылся сам и выбрался наружу вытираться. Полотенце у Тора тоже было огромным. И очень пушистым.  
  
Мэтт так и вышел, обмотанный полотенцем, и попытался побыстрее проскользнуть мимо Тора, который так пристально следил за ним от кухонной стойки, что Мэтт буквально чувствовал этот взгляд.  
  
— Твоя губа, — наконец озвучил свой интерес Тор, — кровоточит.  
  
Мэтт промокнул рот ладонью и ощутил тепло собственной крови. Чёрт, должно быть слишком сильно закусил, подумал он, а затем в голове осталось только «Господи-боже!!!».  
  
— Боже! — вырвалось у него вслух, когда до него дошло. — Время! Сколько времени?!  
  
— Полчаса до восьми, — ответил Тор, всё так же с интересом следя за обнажённым Мэттом, мечущимся туда-сюда по апартаментам.  
  
— Боже! — повторил Мэтт. Он уже опоздал на встречу с Фогги на тридцать минут.  
  
Предполагалось, что они отрепетируют вступительную речь по делу Фергюсона, и с этим надо было управиться до того, как они поедут в здание суда, а слушание уже в полдень. А Мэтт всё ещё не может найти свои штаны! Проклятье! А что ещё хуже, так это синяк, наливающийся там, где он прикусил — и прокусил! — себе губу… Фогги ни за что не поверит, что он не сорвиголовствовал всю ночь напролёт. Мэтт не представлял, как будет объясняться.  
  
— Ты, похоже, раздосадован, друг Мёрдок, — прокомментировал с другого конца комнаты Тор его метания и протянул в его сторону большую кружку с кофе. Мэтт с благодарностью её принял и сделал внушительный глоток, хоть кофе и был слишком горячим (проклятье!), а затем отставил на стойку, чтобы натянуть рубашку через голову.  
  
— У меня прямо сейчас встреча с Фогги. Вот уже полчаса как.  
  
— Мэттью Мёрдок, сын Джека, — прогремел Тор, — не можешь ты покинуть это здание, одетый подобным образом. Ты выглядишь как Сорвиголова, возвращающийся… Как же вы, мидгардцы, это называете?.. Ах да! Выглядишь как Сорвиголова, возвращающийся с блядок, — закончил он и рассмеялся собственной шутке.  
  
Мэтт замер на полушаге. Тор, понятное дело, прав…  
  
— Подойди! Я нашёл одежду, что придётся тебе впору. Облачись в неё и ступай на свою встречу, а как будет удобно, верни мне, и я уже отдам её истинному владельцу.  
  
Тор подтолкнул Мэтта к аккуратно сложенной стопке одежды на кровати.  
  
Мэтт напялил футболку и джинсы, с удивлением осознав, что те и впрямь сели по фигуре. Ну, может, и были местами великоваты, но не критично. Они всё ещё несли на себе лёгкий запах владельца, но недостаточно сильный, чтобы он смог определить, кому именно принадлежит одежда. Что-то вроде пиццы. Пиццы и… псины? Возможно, Пит. У Пита есть собака? Отлично. Он теперь до конца жизни будет об этом напоминать.  
  
— Спасибо тебе, Тор, — в который раз поблагодарил Мэтт. — За всё.  
  
— Скажу правду, не было в том неудобства. Надеюсь, ты одержишь в зале суда славную победу.  
  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Мэтт и вышел.  
  


_Лаванда_

  
  
— Мне очень-очень-очень-очень-очень, — Мэтт начал извиняться ещё до того, как открыл дверь, — жаль, что я опоздал.  
  
Фогги и Карен обернулись к нему, и Мэтт услышал, как они замерли на полпути. Пульс Карен мгновенно подскочил.  
  
— Приве-е-е-ет, прия-а-атель… — поздоровался Фогги после неловкой паузы. — Как тебе утречко-о?  
  
— Слушай, мне очень жаль, что я опоздал, и я знаю, что у меня синяк на губе, но я честное слово не дрался этой ночью. Это не то… Я не…  
  
— Да не, чувак, всё в порядке, — оборвал его Фогги. — Ты не выглядишь так, будто дрался.  
  
— Ага, — хихикнула Карен. — Разве что Рука теперь практикует «кусь-фу».  
  
Мэтт поднёс ладонь к губам: неужели всё настолько очевидно?  
  
Карен пересекла комнату и отвела его руку в сторону.  
  
— Свежий, — отметила она с улыбкой. — Давай-ка приложим немного льда, чтобы уменьшить припухлость, и будет полный порядок.  
  
— Ага, — поддакнул Фогги. — Но это меня волнует сильно меньше, чем футболка. Что за?.. Приятель, что вообще произошло?  
  
— С этим-то что не так? — спросил Мэтт, вцепившись в футболку.  
  
— Да ничего, — отозвалась Карен, едва сдерживая смех. — Отличная футболка… только… Ну, просто этот цвет на тебе немного необычен.  
  
— Цвет? — переспросил Мэтт.  
  
— Ага. Фогги, как бы ты его описал?  
  
Фогги подошёл ближе и встал вместе с Карен перед Мэттом. Оба непрестанно хихикали. Проклятье, что такое Тор ему выдал?!  
  
— Она, — провозгласил Фогги, — лавандовая.  
  
— Лавандовая? — переспросил Мэтт с упавшим сердцем.  
  
— Ага, типа очень светлого фиолетового.  
  
— Я знаю, какого цвета лаванда, Фогги! Просто… Должно быть в химчистке перепутали, а я не заметил. Слепой — помнишь?  
  
— Ага, — Карен уже даже не пыталась сдерживать смех. — Но это абсолютно точно не твоя футболка, Мэтт. Она тебе велика, и я уверена, что это ты бы точно не пропустил.  
  
Мэтт ощутил, как кровь приливает к лицу.  
  
— Кроме того, — продолжила она, — разве это не личный цвет Хоукая?  
  
— Агрх! — прорычал Мэтт, стягивая футболку через голову по пути к своему кабинету, где всегда была пара запасных костюмов на случай ночных форс-мажоров. — На мне грёбаная футболка грёбаного Клинта Бартона?! — И гадать не надо было… Пицца и собака! Блядский Клинт Бартон!  
  
— Эй! — возмутилась Карен. — Клинт абсолютно нормальный парень, даже если немного неряха, и у него очень милая собака.  
  
Мэтт запнулся и высунулся за дверь, несмотря на то, что из одежды на нём были только боксёры.  
  
— А ты откуда знаешь собаку Клинта Бартона?  
  
— Мы не знакомы. Просто видела их однажды. Кажется, в парке. Так почему на тебе его футболка?  
  
— Ты врёшь, — сказал Мэтт, натягивая нормальную белую футболку.  
  
— Отвали от моего пульса, Мёрдок.  
  
— Прости, Карен, но не нужно обладать суперспособностями, чтобы заметить, что ты врёшь, — поддержал его Фогги с другого конца комнаты. — Это слишком очевидно. Так откуда ты знаешь собаку Хоукгая?  
  
— Хоукая, — поправил его Мэтт, и только потом вспомнил, что ему похуй вообще-то.  
  
— Это сейчас не важно… Так, Мэтт, смотри. Одеваешься. Потом тебе нужно пару раз пробежаться по вступительному слову, и после этого мы выдвигаемся в суд, ладно? Губа уже выглядит лучше, но вот тебе лёд, всё равно приложи.  
  
— Да-да, спасибо, — пробормотал Мэтт, забрал у Карен лёд и, придерживая его у лица, вернулся к себе в кабинет, чтобы закончить туалет и забрать свои записи.  
  
— А как же Фрэнк? — услышал Мэтт шёпот Фогги за стеной.  
  
— Заткнись, ты же знаешь, что он тебя слышит, — зашипела в ответ Карен. Они оба замолчали, и Мэтт услышал, как заскребли ручки по бумаге. Записки…  
  
Он прижал лёд плотнее и постарался не задумываться о Карен — с Фрэнком ли Каслом, с Клинтом ли Бартоном. Выбор между этими двумя? Психопат или идиот? Сам он до сих пор поверить не мог, что Тор выдал ему футболку Клинта Бартона. Тор её попросил? Рассказал, что произошло? Мысли Мэтта снова вернулись к прошедшей ночи. А что, собственно, произошло? Большая часть ночи была размыта. Он вырубился в прыжке до башни Мстителей, а после… там была Нат, Тони на него наорал, а потом Тор спас его и как ребёнка отнёс и уложил в кровать.  
  
В свою кровать. Голого. Так. Но если это была кровать Тора, сам-то он где спал?  
  
Мэтт потряс головой, изгоняя лишние мысли. Нет, Мёрдок, у тебя просто нет времени на всю эту лабуду. Давай-ка, вынимай голову из задницы и принимайся за дело.  
  
И с этой мыслью он убрал от губы лёд, выпрямился и вышел из кабинета.  
  


_У Джози_

  
  
Слушание по делу Фергюсона прошло хорошо. Удивительно хорошо. Просто отлично на самом деле. Судья вынес решение по делу в пользу мистера Фергюсона, тот получил свои деньги, а Нельсон, Мёрдок и Пейдж соответственно — свои. И отправились праздновать в «У Джози».  
  
Мэтта омывали знакомые ароматы и звуки бара. Бокалы с пивом и виски поднимались в честь мистера Фергюсона, в честь судьи, и в честь каждого из троицы. После нескольких кругов Фогги почему-то решил, что может безнаказанно снова поднять тему фиолетовой футболки.  
  
— Итак, Мэтт… Как тебя угораздило напялить утром футболку Хоукгая?  
  
Он откинулся на спинку стула в попытке вальяжно закинуть ноги на стол, но вместо этого покачнулся и чуть не свалился вместе со стулом назад. Карен фыркнула со смеху.  
  
— Никак, — ответил Мэтт, удержав стул Фогги от падения. — Честное слово, совершенно не о чем говорить.  
  
— Лады, — сказала Карен, но тут же наклонилась ближе. — Но лучше расскажи это самое «ничего», а то нам любопытно. И это было забавно.  
  
— Это не забавно! Это… — Мэтт запнулся. Он больше не собирался врать своим друзьям: они слишком долго это терпели. — Ладно, хорошо. Так получилось, что ночью я очутился в башне Мстителей. И были… некоторые проблемы, так что мне пришлось там заночевать.  
  
— Проблемы? — озабоченно переспросила Карен. — Проблемы какого рода? Всё в порядке, или нам следует беспокоиться? Что-то не так в Нью-Йорке?  
  
— Всё в порядке! — перебил её Мэтт, которому сейчас только напрасно паникующей Карен и не хватало. — Я просто… — он вздохнул, поняв, что ничто, кроме правды, их не устроит. — Просто не мог заснуть и отправился расспросить Тора о деле и… ну… В общем, я напоролся на охранную систему Старка, меня шибануло током, и я отключился. Потому и остался, понятно? Ничего такого.  
  
Карен тряслась всем телом и зажимала рот ладонью, отчаянно стараясь не расхохотаться в голос. Такта Фогги не хватило и на это: он гоготал, запрокинув голову.  
  
Мэтт снова придержал его стул и пригрозил:  
  
— В следующий раз ловить не буду.  
  
— Всё, всё, прости, — извинилась Карен, пытаясь перестать смеяться. — Ты… — она фыркнула, — ты вляпался в охранную систему, и что потом?.. Зачем было переодеваться?  
  
— Ну-у… Я пришёл не в том костюме. — В баре, конечно, было довольно шумно и вроде как никто не подслушивал, но Мэтт всё равно понизил голос. — Выйти утром в нём было бы неуместно.  
  
— И Клинт поделился с тобой одеждой? — заключила Карен. — Как мило. А у меня уж сложилось впечатление, что ты ему не… — Она резко замолчала на середине фразы.  
  
— Мне её Тор дал. Я даже не знал, чья она. Так что там сказал Клинт, когда вы меня зачем-то обсуждали? Ты же сказала, что видела его только в парке с собакой.  
  
— Ничего. Ничего! — снова захихикала Карен, и Мэтт понял, что она в любом случае слишком пьяна, чтобы ответить внятно.  
  
— Как бы там ни было, — он поднялся, — мне нужно вернуть её Тору, так что я, пожалуй, на сегодня всё.  
  
— Фу-у!!! — запротестовали Карен и Фогги хором.  
  
— Слушайте, — как мог нахальнее улыбнулся Мэтт, — мне завтра нужно работать над делом с Мстителями. Но вы двое можете остаться и сколько угодно надираться дерьмовым пивом. — Он обнял поднявшуюся Карен и прошептал: — Тебе лучше бы держаться подальше от Клинта и Фрэнка. Ты достойна лучшего, чем эти двое.  
  
— Забавно: они то же самое говорят о тебе, — ответила она, обнимая его в ответ.  
  
Уже выйдя из бара, Мэтт услышал, как Фогги проговорил: «Ты заметила, он сказал, что сначала занесёт вещи?». Ответное «хмм» Карен прозвучало очень двусмысленно.  
  
Да и хрен с ним. Это простая вежливость. Было бы грубо не вернуть одежду сразу.  
  
Зайдя домой, Мэтт переоделся в костюм Сорвиголовы и, прихватив одежду Клинта, привычно выскользнул через верхнее окно в ночь.  


***

  
На этот раз, как и положено, Мэтт заявился к парадному входу, вынул из скрытого кармашка на молнии пропуск и провёл им над панелью у двери. Огонёк мигнул зелёным (скорее всего — Мэтт не видел), дверь тихо щёлкнула, и Мэтт, распахнув её, зашёл в вестибюль.  
  
— Добрый вечер, господин Сорвиголова, — поприветствовала его молоденькая сотрудница ЩИТа, дежурящая за стойкой. — Могу я вам чем-нибудь помочь?  
  
Мэтт улыбнулся ей, с удовольствием слушая её ускорившийся от одного только его вида пульс. Он вкладывал много сил, чтобы хорошо выглядеть в облегающем костюме, и было приятно знать, что кто-то оценил результат. Он подумал, не снять ли маску — большинство агентов ЩИТа могли узнать его личность, просто запросив из базы, — но решил не делать этого. В конце концов, он здесь как адвокат Тора, ни к чему отвлекаться.  
  
— Меня интересует, здесь ли сейчас Тор. Нам нужно обсудить кое-что.  
  
— Здесь, сэр. Хотите, я вас провожу?  
  
— Спасибо, не надо, я сам найду. Просто скажите номер апартаментов.  
  
— Хорошо. Апартаменты господина Тора на восемьдесят седьмом этаже. Разрешите мне хотя бы проводить вас до лифта? Некоторые этажи недоступны из вестибюля, даже кнопок нет, и…  
  
— И-и?  
  
— Ну, я не уверена, что кнопки в местном лифте соответствуют положению о доступности для инвалидов. Пожалуйста… если среди ваших друзей есть законники, не говорите им, — попросила она, и Мэтт усмехнулся: не знает.  
  
— Спасибо, это было бы весьма кстати. Я очень благодарен за вашу заботу.  
  
Она предложила ему руку, и жар смущения поднимался всё выше по её шее к щекам, а сердце неслось вскачь. Скорее всего, она знала, что в этом нет необходимости — он же Сорвиголова, ради всего святого! И всё же Мэтт позволил ей вести и даже войти с ним в лифт.  
  
— Первая дверь по левой стороне, — сказала она, нажав нужную кнопку, задержалась на миг, но всё же выскочила из лифта, прежде чем тот закрылся.  
  
Агенты ЩИТа всегда столь профессиональны, подумал Мэтт, вдыхая её томительный запах. Конечно, он просил не сопровождать его, но она всё равно могла бы остаться. И он бы не возражал. Стоило наконец признаться самому себе, что он весь день только и делал, что отвлекался. Даже пока был в суде, его мысли то и дело соскальзывали на темы, далёкие от адвокатских дел.  
  
Лифт быстро достиг нужного этажа, и Мэтт очутился перед дверью в резиденцию Тора. Он осторожно постучал, подозревая, что тот может уже спать. Время позднее. Что, если и впрямь спит?  
  
Однако долго ему беспокоиться не пришлось, поскольку дверь распахнул радостный — и снова полуодетый — Тор. Мэтт на миг засомневался, достаточно ли у Тора рубашек. В следующий миг он ощутил исходящий от Тора жар, услышал, как перекатываются под кожей мускулы на его груди, и поблагодарил Бога, что слеп. Да, перед ним стояло чудо из чудес и он не мог им в полной мере насладиться, и, возможно, при других обстоятельствах его бы это опечалило или заставило завидовать тем, кому повезло больше, но прямо сейчас Мэтт был благодарен, что не сходит с ума от сенсорной перегрузки. Но даже если вид крепкого асгардского пресса ему недоступен, удерживаться от желания поправить положение штанов прямо на пороге апартаментов всё равно пришлось — как и жалеть, что явился в костюме Сорвиголовы, который, как говорили, не оставлял места воображению. Только и оставалось, что сосредоточиться на кружке в руке Тора, откуда пахло чем-то экзотическим и высокоградусным, и пытаться распробовать на расстоянии, уж не асгардский ли это эль, о котором он столько слышал накануне.  
  
— А! Друг Мёрдок! — грянул Тор. — Отрадно видеть тебя снова! Но почему ты явился в том же костюме?  
  
— Мне немного не по себе приходить сюда в другом, — неловко рассмеялся Мэтт, стаскивая маску. — У Мэтта Мёрдока не так много причин для визитов в это здание. Возвращаю одолженное, — сказал он, протягивая одежду. — Спасибо тебе ещё раз, что помог прошлой ночью.  
  
— Разумеется! Раз уж ты здесь и в более ясном уме, не желаешь ли узнать подробности, за которыми приходил вчера? Я потратил добрую половину дня, чтобы их собрать.  
  
— Да, было бы неплохо, спасибо, — снова улыбнулся Мэтт. Ему было тепло от выпитого в компании Фогги и Карен… И от идущего от Тора жара. Интересно, Тор что-то для этого делает или он по природе своей горячее простых людей? Мэтт постарался сосредоточиться на деле и на том, чтобы унять разошедшийся пульс, а не на том, что в ушах снова звучит ритм подводного барабана.  
  
Тор задержал взгляд на тёмных волосах и обрисованных мощных мышцах стоящего перед ним мужчины. У Мэтта Мёрдока… У Сорвиголовы было два образа: официальный красный и вот этот, повседневный чёрный. Едва ли больше, чем просто водолазка и штаны. Какая с них защита, подумал Тор и тут же вспомнил, что Сорвиголова — простой смертный, лишённый суперсилы и не способный быстро излечиваться. Просто человек, который знает, как нанести удар, но которого отец никогда не учил, что порой не стоит подниматься, если тебя повергли. И Тор не мог не уважать его. Дух Мёрдока подобен духу викингов Мидгарда, некогда чтивших Тора. И пусть сам он из иных земель и верит в иного бога, сила в нём та же. Сила и страсть. И жажда.  
  
— Друг Мёрдок…  
  
— Мэттью, — перебил его Мэтт. — Или даже просто «Мэтт». То есть, раз уж мы друзья, тебе, наверное, стоит звать меня по имени, — улыбнулся он, беспокоясь, не выглядит ли улыбка слишком напряжённой.  
  
— Мэтт. Могу я предложить тебе выпить?  
  
Мэтт поспешно подавил смущение, чтобы не покраснеть.  
  
— Сомневаюсь, что мне стоит пить из этой кружки, — деланно рассмеялся он.  
  
Смех Тора был искренним, глубоким, идущим от самого сердца, и его вибрация отозвалась у Мэтта в подреберьи и даже ниже.  
  
— И впрямь, не стоит тебе, — мигом посерьёзнел Тор. — Не смертным пить асгардский эль. Я делил его со Стивом и Баки, но их метаболизм… ускорен. Мне жаль, но ты можешь умереть после единственного глотка. Но, — он развернулся и направился к кухонной стойке, — хранитель этой башни в достатке снабжает нас припасами. Полагаю, это придется тебе по вкусу.  
  
Достав из шкафчика бутылку скотча, Тор налил Мэтту стакан, и тот вежливо пригубил. Скотч, понятное дело, оказался хорошим — меньшего от Тони Старка, любителя выпендриться всеми возможными способами, ожидать не приходилось. Впрочем, сейчас Мэтт был ему за это безмерно благодарен.  
  
— У меня есть бумаги, которые ты просил, но вдруг ты желаешь послушать историю? В твоём кабинете я упустил многие детали.  
  
— Конечно, Тор, спасибо. Это не помешает.  
  
— Садись, друг Мэтт, — широким жестом указал Тор на диван.  
  
Мэтт осторожно опустился, но потом откинулся на подушки. Зачастую мебель была слишком груба и неудобна для него, но здесь выделанная кожа будто льнула к нему. Ещё раз мысленно поблагодарив Тони Старка, Мэтт отпил из бокала и приготовился слушать.  
  


_В апартаментах Тора_

  
  
История из уст Тора была подобна эпичной саге в исполнении барда. В свой личной тьме Мэтт легко мог представить, что внемлет повествующему о великой битве Тору в покоях Асгарда в окружении воинов. История изобиловала шутками и вставками, в какой-то момент Тор даже запел. Работа обернулась развлечением, и Мэтт, затаив дыхание, восторженно ловил каждое слово. Ах, какой бы из Тора получился адвокат, подумалось Мэтту, вмиг прибрал бы присяжных к рукам.  
  
Тор всё подливал ему, и к тому моменту, как история подошла к концу, Мэтт прикончил как минимум три бокала. Не считая того, что успел выпить в компании Фогги и Карен в баре. Он полностью расслабился, даже скинул обувь и забрался на диван с ногами, усевшись по-турецки.  
  
— И вот мы сидим, — Тор опустился рядом и склонился к нему, — разожгли чудесный костёр, пьём замечательнейший эль. Мы собирались приготовить… Мне помнится, Стив назвал это «ещёшки»*. Звёзды сияли будто сам Аурвандил. Воздух был тих — ни дуновения. Ночные птицы молчали. И тут ни с того ни с сего полило. В мгновение ока огромные дождевые капли загасили костёр. Клянусь, это было не моих рук дело. Мы не искали убежища: у Стивена и Джеймса горячая кровь, мне же грозы — родная стихия и не чинят мне вреда. Земля вокруг набухла от воды и обратилась грязью, и… Надеюсь, следующее, что я расскажу, не войдёт в официальный отчёт.  
  
— Конечно. Всё, что ты мне рассказываешь, защищено юридической тайной, — нетерпеливо заверил его Мэтт.  
  
— Итак, Стив и Джеймс… — Тор придвинулся так близко, что теперь их ноги соприкасались. Мэтт вздрогнул, буквально почувствовав вкус асгардского эля на его губах. — Было всё яснее, что им нужно побыть наедине, если ты понимаешь, о чём речь. Меня не смущает проявление чувств, и я с радостью вношу свой вклад, коли моё присутствие желанно…  
  
Тор прервался на середине фразы, и Мэтту послышалось, что его сердце пропустило удар, но стоило Тору продолжить, как Мэтт немедленно об этом забыл.  
  
— Я не желал нарушать наслаждение моментом. Несомненно, размокшая грязь что-то пробудила в них. Вероятно, напомнила о временах, когда они воевали. Страсть Стивена и Джеймса яростна, и скорее всего, виной тому их улучшенные тела, теперь одинаково хорошо справляющиеся как в бою, так и в… — Тор снова замолк, погрузившись в мысли. Мэтту жгло румянцем шею: он и не подозревал, что между Капитаном Америкой и Баки Барнсом такие отношения, хотя теперь, когда он над этим задумался, всё стало очевидным. — В общем, я отправился прогуляться по лесу, — бодро продолжил Тор, вынырнув из размышлений, — но на на всякий случай не отходил далеко: не хотелось мне, чтобы их потревожили.  
  
Внезапно Мэтт осознал, насколько близко Тор к нему сидит, и это вырвало его из фантазии, заставив сердце загрохотать в груди. Несмотря на все старания, в этот раз унять его не удалось. Он попытался отвлечься на что-нибудь — на что угодно, — но рассеянное чутьё зацепилось за ритм сердца Тора, пронизывающий его насквозь — от колена, куда Тор положил руку, и от точки, в которой соприкасались их ноги. Ритм пульсировал внутри, разносился эхом по комнате, будто дробь дождя по металлической крыше. И Мэтт не стал пытаться от него отстраниться, позволил увлечь себя. Позволил себе провалиться в него.  
  
Тор мгновенно уловил смену настроения.  
  
— Друг Мёр… Мэттью. Мэтт. Для чего ты пришёл сюда этой ночью?  
  
— Я… — слова будто застряли в горле, а когда ему всё же удалось продолжить, голос звучал жалко: — Я пришёл вещи отдать.  
  
— Мне доводилось слышать истории о тебе, Мэтт, — вкрадчиво проговорил Тор. — Истории, что посрамили бы рассказанную мной сегодня. Истории о твоей мощи — не в битве, но в спальне.  
  
Мэтт промолчал. Голова шла кругом.  
  
— Я лишь полюбопытствовал — и понадеялся, — не это ли привело тебя. Я не мог не заметить, как… повлияло моё присутствие на тебя сегодня утром. — Тор замолчал, но Мэтт так ничего и не ответил, и он продолжил: — Быть может, я неверно истолковал знаки. Нет у меня желания доставлять тебе неудобство. Я знаю, на подобный род соитий в вашем обществе ещё не везде снят запрет.  
  
— Нет, — прервал его Мэтт. — Дело вовсе не в этом. Мой опыт небогат, но… в колледже… я… — Да будь всё проклято! Надо просто успокоиться. У-спо-ко-ить-ся. Успокоиться. Успокоиться-успокоиться-успо…  
  
— Тебе нет нужды оправдываться, — проговорил Тор мягким ровным голосом. — Надёжные источники делились, как ты заботлив… Женщины в команде шептались о волшебстве твоих пальцев. Я лелеял надежду отплатить тебе за удовольствие, что ты доставил моим соратницам. Конечно, лишь если ты пожелаешь.  
  
Мэтт, кажется, забыл, как дышать. Спокойно-спокойно-спокойно…  
  
— Ты желаешь?  
  
Мэтт молча кивнул.  
  
И тогда Тор поцеловал его. Глубоко, затягивающе. Обнял могучими руками и потянул вверх, поднимая Мэтта на ноги. Мэтт едва касался ногами пола — настолько Тор был выше. Он всё так же удерживал Мэтта в объятиях, и Мэтт обнял его в ответ, зарывшись пальцами в волосы на затылке. На несколько минут они застыли, вжимаясь друг в друга, а затем Тор мягко отвёл руки Мэтта вверх, и принялся стягивать с него одежду, слой за слоем, обнажая иссечённый шрамами торс.  
  
Чуть отодвинувшись от замершего перед ним Мэтта, Тор принялся изучать. Его пальцы заскользили по шрамам — гораздо нежнее, чем можно было бы ожидать. Мэтт, дрожа, вытянулся под его руками, пытаясь пробудит свою привычную браваду, но та ускользала. Тор провёл пальцем вверх по его шее, очертил рот, надавил на губы, и Мэтт обвёл этот палец языком, пробуя Тора на вкус. Тор отнял палец и снова шагнул вплотную, скользя ладонями по спине, находя и прослеживая карту шрамов и с той стороны. У Мэтта задрожали колени, и он волевым усилием вернул себе контроль над телом и чувствами.  
  
— Всего лишь смертный, — пробормотал Тор. — Зачем ты так рискуешь собой?  
  
Мэтт чуть приподнял голову. Дыхание Тора было тёплым, но не обжигающим. Как духота перед полуночной грозой, в которую Мэтт порой выбирается на крышу, потому что сам воздух зовёт его играть. С этой игрой Мэтт знаком. Он наконец спокоен и точно знает, кто он такой. Человек без страха. У него всё получится.  
  
— Есть призвание, которого просто невозможно избежать, — бесстрашно ответил он. — Даже когда сам не до конца понимаешь, почему нет. — Тор улыбнулся ему в шею, и Мэтт снова обнял его,

притягивая для поцелуя. От Тора пахло озоном, будто после удара молнии.  
  
Поцелуй длился, пока Мэтт не выдохся, а потом Тор опустился вниз, прижимаясь губами к его груди, обрисовал широкими ладонями напряжённый пресс и ухватил за задницу.  
  
— Уверен ли ты, что хочешь именно этого?  
  
— Да, — ответил Мэтт недрогнувшим голосом.  
  
Подцепив большими пальцами пояс его штанов, Тор стянул вниз сначала их, а следом и трусы. Мэтт выступил из образовавшейся тряпичной кучи. От прохладного воздуха кожу покалывало и ещё острее чувствовалось исходящее от Тора тепло. Едва Мэтт двинулся в его сторону, как Тор снова обнял его, поднимая вверх. Мэтт обхватил ногами его за талию и подавился вдохом, когда стоящий колом член упёрся Тору в грудь и, совсем как прошлой ночью, всё тело пронизало электричество. Слишком много. Слишком резко.  
  
— Погоди, — выдохнул он, вцепляясь Тору в плечи и в шею. — Погоди, это слишком!  
  
Тор остановился, осторожно опустил Мэтта обратно на пол и отвернулся.  
  
— Будь по твоему, друг Мёрдок. Я не желаю быть причиной твоих страданий. Я…  
  
— Нет, — оборвал его Мэтт, отчаянно пытаясь дышать. — Я не просил остановиться. Только… замедлиться. Дай дыхание перевести, а то ты… Ты сильно отличаешься ото всех, с кем я был прежде.  
  
— Потому что я мужчина?

— Нет… Я же говорил… Я… Я думаю, потому что ты асгардец. — Мэтт глубоко дышал, стараясь унять взбесившиеся чувства. — Или, скорее, из-за грозовых молний. — Он обошёл Тора и положил ладонь ему на грудь, снова впуская в себя электричество в поисках способа хоть как-то контролировать его действие. Прикрыв глаза, Мэтт глубоко дышал, и запах Тора будто омывал его изнутри. — То, что творит со мной твоё электричество… Я… Я не знаю, как описать ощущение, но я чувствую тебя, и это… Не похоже ни на что. Сладко, но слишком много. Будто удар током, но очень приятный удар.  
  
— Но не совсем приятный? — осторожно поинтересовался Тор. — Я не желаю тебе навредить.  
  
— Это не плохо, только слишком. — Мэтт сосредоточился и придвинулся ближе, ведя ладонями по рукам Тора, скользя пальцами по мышцам, будто в танце. Так, как хотелось с тех пор, как Тор заявился к нему в офис. А потом завернулся в эти руки, ярче ощущая гудение, но всё так же сосредоточенно контролируя собственную реакцию. — К счастью, мои возможности гораздо глубже, — промурлыкал он и с удовольствием отметил, как от этих слов дёрнулся в штанах у Тора член.  
  
— Коли так, могу я продолжить?  
  
Вместо ответа Мэтт его поцеловал.  
  
— Замечательно!  
  
Вырвав у Мэтта удивлённый вскрик, Тор поднял его вверх и забросил на плечо как военный трофей. На миг задержался, любуясь поднятым кверху задом. Тот оказался не менее впечатляющим, чем у кэпа, а это многого стоит.  
  
Тор потёрся об этот восхитительный зад бородой, и Мэтт взвизгнул и заёрзал под удерживающей его рукой. Хохотнув, Тор снова потёрся.  
  
— Проклятье, Тор, щекотно же! Хорош! — Мэтт забился, пытаясь вырваться. — Кончай уже!  
  
— Сколь нетерпелив! — тихо хмыкнул Тор. — Вы, мидгардцы, постоянно торопитесь к концу, и не думая насладиться приключениями в пути.  
  
— Приключение? — возмутился Мэтт. — Ты забросил меня на плечо как мешок с картошкой! — Он крутанулся, пытаясь найти слабое место в хватке. Увы, таковых не было, и тогда Мэтт ткнулся руками ему в поясницу, чтобы иметь хоть какой-то упор.  
  
Тор рассмеялся.  
  
— Я знавал многих дев, не помышлявших об ином, кроме как быть переброшенными через моё плечо подобным образом, друг Мэтт.  
  
Мэтт подавился воздухом.  
  
— Я не дева.  
  
— О, ты совершенно точно не дева, — усмехнулся Тор. — Однако ты не можешь отрицать, что тебе это по сердцу.  
  
Надавив сильнее ему за задницу, Тор повёл напряжённым плечом, дразня болтающийся член. Мэтт гортанно застонал и пнул его. Тор поймал его под колени, крепко удерживая, отпустил вторую руку и резко шлёпнул Мэтта по заднице. Мэтт вскрикнул, его член дёрнулся и оказался зажат между ним и плечом Тора. Напрягшись, Мэтт снова попытался высвободиться, но не тут-то было. А Тор меж тем снова его шлёпнул, и опять, с каждым разом всё ощутимее. Дёрнувшись ещё раз, Мэтт почувствовал, как на глазах собираются слёзы, и наконец-то сдался и расслабленно повис.  
  
— Вот и славно, — пробормотал Тор, нежно поглаживая наливающийся краснотой след. — Пожалуй, поучу тебя терпению: это занятие ничем не хуже прочих.  
  
Развернувшись, он неспешно прошёл к кухонному уголку, вынул из огромного холодильника пиво, открыл и сделал внушительный глоток.  
  
Мэтт старался висеть спокойно, хотя кровь шумела в голове, сердце стучало молотом, а тело всё так же гудело от электричества в тех местах, где сверхчувствительная кожа касалась Тора.  
  
— Тор, — выдохнул Мэтт, когда это стало невыносимым. — Тор, пожалуйста. Я…  
  
— Э-э, — прервал его Тор, снова шлёпая по заду, хоть и мягче. — Терпение.  
  
Однако он, похоже, понял, о чём Мэтт собирался просить, поскольку снова поправил его, ослабив хватку на коленях и сдвинув так, чтобы голова Мэтта оказалась выше сердца. Теперь, когда вес Мэтта был распределён неравномерно, усилий наверняка требовалось больше, однако Тор удерживал его одной рукой — будто Мэтт вообще ничего не весил.  
  
Пока Тор приканчивал пиво, Мэтт пытался снова расслабиться. И после, когда Тор принялся ходить туда-сюда, поглаживая его всё ещё приподнятый зад и будто сам себе бормотал: «Так… Чем бы нам заняться, а?», Мэт не шевелился. Не отвечал. Старался даже не дышать. Пока Тор, подойдя к полкам, перебирал свободной рукой книги, Мэтт пытался унять колотящееся сердце. Однако часть сознания всё ещё сосредоточенно внимала происходящему.  
  
— Смотри-ка, какой молодец. — Тор наконец закончил инспектировать своё барахло и, бесцеремонно уронив Мэтта на кровать, отошёл на шаг, любуясь.  
  
Он привык к тому, что Стивен и Тони касательно собственного облика были аккуратистами. Вне боя борода Тони, как и волосы, была тщательно уложена, а Стив обычно гладко брил лицо, кроме случаев, когда отращивал широкую ухоженную бороду. Джеймс, менее дотошный, аккуратно убирал отросшие волосы в полупучок на затылке или распускал их аккуратными волнами. Мэтта внешность будто не заботила вовсе. Его волосы были растрёпаны, а лицо украшала двухдневная щетина. На левой лопатке цвела пара длинных синяков, и ещё один — на рёбрах. Несмотря на знание, что глаза Мэтта не видят, Тору всё казалось, что тот шарит по комнате безумным взглядом. И, конечно, дьявольская ухмылка. Как выражаются мидгардцы, ебать-копать. Особенно первое, да. Лицо Мэтта раскраснелось, и судя по твердокаменному стояку, вовсе не потому, что тот с полчаса провисел вверх тормашками. Бедняга, небось, изнывает от этого неудобства. Тор улыбнулся и сжалился над ним.  
  
Мэтт услышал, как ускорилось сердце Тора, а затем тот лёг на него, вдавливаясь бёдрами в пах. Глубоко вздохнув, Мэтт подался ему навстречу, прижимаясь сквозь одежду. Штаны Тора были одновременно и шелковистыми и шероховатыми, и Мэтт решил, что ткань, должно быть, асгардская. А потом Тор глубоко его поцеловал.  
  
Тор скользил рукой по груди Мэтта, заново исследуя его тело, борода грубо тёрлась о щётину. Поцелуи спустились по подбородку на шею, а затем Тор вобрал губами сосок, легонько прикусывая, и Мэтт вскрикнул. Тор в ответ усмехнулся. Мэтт обвил ногами его за талию, пытаясь удержать на месте, но едва член упёрся Тору в грудь, тело снова пронизало электрическим разрядом. Уже лучше, подумал Мэтт, которому это и впрямь начинало нравиться.  
  
Уделив достаточно внимание груди Мэтта, Тор легко вырвался из захвата и вернулся к губам, жёстко целуя. Их ноги снова переплелись, и Мэтт не отказал себе в удовольствии потереться о восхитительную ткань, раздумывая, уместно ли будет спросить из чего она сделана.  
  
Давление уменьшилось, а потом и вовсе пропало. Мэтт жалобно заскулил, но на смену ногам пришла рука, обхватившая член, а под веками сверкнула молния, вырвавшая болезненно-сладостный стон.  
  
Тор немедленно остановился.  
  
— Мне продолжать? — спросил он Мэтта, склонившись к самому уху. — Всё хорошо? Не следует ли мне опять прерваться?  
  
Мэтт закивал, а затем помотал головой. Проклятье. Как верно ответить? Пожалуйста, не останавливайся. Пожалуйста, не останавливайся.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не останавливайся, — наконец произнёс он вслух, и Тор медленно — слишком медленно — снова задвигал рукой по его пульсирующему члену.  
  
С головки капало, и Тор собрал натёкшую влагу пальцами и размазал по всему стволу. Его ладонь была огромна, Мэтт с трудом удерживался, чтобы не подаваться ей навстречу, чтобы оставить Тору право выбирать ритм. А тот снова яростно целовал его, нависая сверху и обхватив второй ладонью его лицо. Дыхание Мэтта сбилось: у него зародилось подозрение, будто у Тора с кончиков пальцев и впрямь слетают искры. Обычно Мэтт не видел ничего, кроме пламени во тьме, но теперь мир затопила яркая белизна. Он так точно долго не продержится.  
  
— Тор, — выдохнул он. — Погоди… Стой, я сейчас…  
  
— Разумеется, — хмыкнул Тор, и не думая останавливаться. — Разве не в том смысл?  
  
Мэтт в последний раз глотнул воздуха и закричал, кончая. Незрячие глаза слепили молнии.  
  
С неожиданной нежностью Тор перекатил их обоих набок и прижал пытающегося отдышаться Мэтта к себе. Минут десять, которые показались часами, тот даже не пытался двигаться. Наконец он почувствовал, как едва заметно шевельнулся Тор, и зарылся лицом ему в шею, с наслаждением вдыхая божественный запах. Сердце послушно замедлилось, как и дыхание, и тогда Мэтт отстранился и одарил Тора широкой ухмылкой.  
  
— Моя очередь?  


_Очередь Мэтта_

  
  
Гортанный смех Тора прошил Мэтта с головы до ног, заставив вздрогнуть.  
  
— Так значит, правду говорят? — спросил Тор. — Дьявол не умеет лежать спокойно после поражения?  
  
— Поражения? — Мэтт в притворном негодовании прижал руку к груди. — Сражён? Я? Да я даже не начал бой. Кроме того, — Мэтт пожал плечами, отбросив браваду, но всё ещё сдерживая смущение, — забава не забава, если тебе не досталось.  
  
Уважение Тора к этому человеку возросло ещё сильнее. Большинство мидгардцев, что он брал в постель, довольствовались тем, что он давал, и уходили осчастливленные… и измотанные. Но этот, похоже, полагал, что ему есть, что доказывать. Что репутацию надо поддерживать.

— Мэтт, — начал Тор после долгих размышлений, ни в коей мере не желая задеть его чувства, — я не похож на иных твоих любовников. Даже ни на кого из тех, что находятся в этом здании. Я ас. Бог. И оттого у меня… особые нужды. И пока ни одному мидгардцу не было по силам их насытить, хотя пытались многие. Я, как говорил уже, заметил, как на тебя влияю…  
  
— Понятно, — перебил его Мэтт, отворачиваясь. — И только в этом всё и дело, да? Мои нужды, но ничего, что хотел бы ты?  
  
— Прошу, друг Мэтт, — торопливо произнёс Тор, и Мэтт сдержал улыбку, грозившую нарушить его надутую гримасу, отлично зная, какой эффект его губы оказывают на некоторых. На очень многих. Мэтт надеялся, что на Тора тоже. — Прошу, не сочти это личным оскорблением. Ты показал себя сегодня с лучшей стороны и был достойным компаньоном асу. И я с наслаждением бы повторил, но было бы мудрым и далее позволить мне вести… Не беспокойся, мне всё ещё нравится, как ты сказал, забава.  
  
— Ну да, конечно.  
  
Мэтт крепко сжал губы и опустил глаза, считая про себя. Раз… Уловка, которую он обожает использовать на слушаниях. Три… Чуть дольше, чтобы создать неловкость. Пять… Дыхание Тора стало напряжённым. Семь… Тор открыл рот и снова закрыл. Девять…  
  
Дождавшись аромата мускуса и влажной земли, запаха его пота, Мэтт поднял голову, широко распахнув глаза и «уставился» чуть левее головы Тора, чтобы подчеркнуть, что ничего не видит.  
  
— Вот только… Могу ли я просить об одолжении?  
  
— Конечно, Мэттью.  
  
— Итак. Я слеп, верно?  
  
Смешок Тора прозвучал натянуто.  
  
— Да, мне известно это.  
  
— Что ж, дело в остальных моих чувствах. То есть… Я слышу, как бьётся твоё сердце, ощущаю исходящий от тебя жар и чувствую вкус асгардского эля на твоих губах — даже с другого конца комнаты. Я слышу движение воздуха, когда ты шевелишься. Но я не знаю, как ты выглядишь. Это не имеет значения, конечно же, но… Мне бы очень хотелось узнать.  
  
Мэтт умолк, выжидая, и между ними повисла тишина. Когда Тор её наконец нарушил, Мэтту пришлось закусить губу, чтобы сдержать улыбку. Это оказалось даже проще, чем он представлял.  
  
— Как мне помочь тебе в этом, Мэтт?  
  
— Могу ли я, — самым мягким тоном заговорил Мэтт, — тебя потрогать? Обещаю со всем уважением отнестись к твоим словам. Мои прикосновения не будут сексуальны. Я просто… Просто хочу узнать.  
  
В этот раз молчание Тора затянулось, и всё же…  
  
— Да. Разумеется.  
  
Мэтт начал сверху, пропуская волосы Тора сквозь пальцы. Волосы заканчивались чуть ниже плеч и были удивительно мягкими и гладкими как шёлк. Зная, как Тор гордится своей шевелюрой, Мэтт уделил ей чуть больше внимания, чем обычно при исследовании, позволив прядям свободно течь между пальцами и ощущая каждый волосок. Затем Мэтт перешёл к лицу, прослеживая черты самыми кончиками пальцев, запоминая изгибы носа и разрез глаз. На губах он тоже задержался, тягуче-медленно обведя их большим пальцем, а после столь же медленно, едва касаясь, повёл указательным от ямки под нижней губой вниз: по подбородку, по шее, через адамово яблоко и в итоге остановился в ямке между ключиц. Потом он снова потянулся обеими руками, исследуя шею Тора, обводя линию роста волос, спустился на плечи — и замер в попытке скрыть, насколько сильно ему это нравится, насколько заводит. Всё ещё обнажённый, он мог лишь надеяться, что тело его не выдаст. Несмотря на всю усталость после оказанного Тором внимания, член всё равно выказывал интерес к происходящему.  
  
Обведя плечи всё так же терпеливо лежащего Тора, Мэтт втиснул руки ему под спину и потянул на себя, побуждая сменить положение. Как только тот сел, Мэтт переместился ему за спину, медленно изучая подрагивающие под пальцами мышцы. Он вёл ладонями, то вминаясь, то едва касаясь пальцами, и Тора то и дело прошивало дрожью: Мэтт запомнил каждое местечко, отмечая про себя, как ускоряется пульс Тора от прикосновений к ним. Закончив исследовать спину, Мэтт уложил Тора обратно и перешёл к груди. Возможно, скользя по соскам, он позволил своим пальцам задерживаться на полмига дольше, чем было уместно для «не сексуального» прикосновения, но не более того. Чёрт возьми, вот этот пресс, мысленно восхитился Мэтт, обведя пальцами мышцы живота. А дальше были штаны. Тщательно ощупав пояс, Мэтт снова остановился, повернув к Тору лицо, чтобы тот ясно видел его недоумённо-обиженное выражение. Как и прежде, Мэтт молчал. Не отводя рук от штанов.  
  
— Можешь их убрать, — наконец проговорил Тор, тщетно скрывая напряжение.  
  
Отчаянно желая сохранить не-стоячее положение собственного члена, Мэтт очень тщательно следил за тем, чтобы даже случайно не коснуться Тора, пока стаскивает с него штаны. И не уделять внимания тому, что под штанами ничего не надето. Он обещал, что прикосновения не станут сексуальными, и собирается следовать обещанию, пока Тор не начнёт умолять его нарушить. Но он не мог не чувствовать, как едва подались к его ладоням бёдра, когда он проводил руками мимо члена (единственное место, до которого он не дотронулся), не мог перестать замечать усиленный ток крови у Тора в паху, не мог не вдыхать пьянящий аромат его возбуждения. Когда Мэтт мягко коснулся паховой складки, сердце Тора снова ускорило ритм, а сам он едва слышно (даже для слуха Мэтта) застонал. Мэтт добавил это место к предыдущим: затылок и загривок, внутренняя сторона правого запястья… И чуть позже дополнил список ямкой под левым коленом, подушечками обеих стоп и сводом левой. Всё это он старательно рассортировал и отложил на будущее, пока завершал исследование, заставив Тора растопырить пальцы ног и скользя между ними. Сам Мэтт при этом сидел на полу в позе, больше присущей Сорвиголове, застывшему в ночи на шпиле. Из этой позы он, завершив исследование, и поднялся в полный рост между свисающими с кровати ногами Тора.  
  
Очень эффектно: исходящий от Тора жар усилился, губы приоткрылись.  
  
— Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? — спросил Мэтт, не сомневаясь в ответе. Воздух дрожал от тяжёлого дыхания, но Тор молчал, и Мэтт продолжил: — Послушай, я обещал остановиться. Обещал не переходить черту. Но хочешь ли ты, чтобы я сдержал это обещание?  
  
Сердце Тора билось прямо у него в ушах, возвещая победу.  
  
— Нет, — наконец прошептал Тор.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Тор ожидал, что Мэтт на него накинется… Надеялся, что накинется: он видел этого человека в бою и знал, насколько тот ловок. Но вместо этого Мэтт, так же медленно, как и спустился, заскользил по его телу вверх.  
  
Для начала Мэтт положил большие пальцы на два отмеченных прежде местечка и принялся массировать, пока не дождался от Тора глубокого стона, гораздо более звучного на сей раз. После, пока забирался обратно на кровать и устраивался у Тора между ног, переключился на точку под коленом, водя по кругу средним и безымянным пальцами. Когда Тора затрясло, Мэтт двинулся выше, лишь на миг — слишком краткий по мнению Тора — задержавшись, чтобы чмокнуть багровую головку и провести языком от неё к основанию. Тор зарычал и потянулся его удержать, но Мэтт резко скользнул вперёд и припал к его груди, одним коленом вклинившись ему между бёдер, а вторым поглаживая паховую складку.  
  
— Хель! — выдохнул Тор проклятие.  
  
Мэтт улыбнулся, и на миг Тору показалось, что слепые глаза сверкнули дьявольским огнём. Не прекращая дразнить его коленями, Мэтт вплотную занялся правой рукой, пробежал по ней пальцами, притянул к себе, нежно припал губами к запястью, а после с силой прикусил. Тор вскрикнул, застонал, легонько дёрнулся в полу-попытке освободиться, и восхитился гибкостью и точностью движений Мэтта, который немедленно поймал и завёл ему обе руки за голову, ни на миг не прекращая поглаживать большим пальцем след укуса. Теперь лицо Мэтта было ровно напротив его лица, а второй рукой он нырнул под шею и зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке. Тор снова поднял на него взгляд и на миг почувствовал себя укрощённым: бог, пришпиленный дьяволом. Не Мэтт Мёрдок был с ним в постели, о нет. Даже без маски было ясно, что это Сорвиголова. И как тот, кто бился с ним бок о бок, Тор прекрасно знал, что Дьявол Адской кухни не отступает, пока не добьётся своего, сколь бы ни были ничтожны шансы на победу.  
  
Электричество снова звенело во всём теле, но Мэтт уже научился держать его в узде и не позволял себе отвлекаться. Опустившись ниже, он медленно коснулся губ Тора своими и прикусил нижнюю, отстраняясь. И снова опустился, целуя. И массируя: затылок, бёдра, запястье, пах. Несильно. Не слишком сильно. Ровно как надо. Неумолимо.  
  
Тор задохнулся, желая ещё… Или прекратить. Хоть какого-то облегчения. Мисс Романова была права насчёт внимания к деталям. Но стоило ему задуматься о том, что он запросто может кончить лишь от того, как Мэтт уделяет внимание всего четырём точкам на его теле, как тот отпустил его руки.  
  
— Приятель, — промурлыкал Мэтт, ласковым прикосновением переместив руку ему на грудь, — я просто не мог не заметить, насколько ты напряжён. — Голос Мэтта был неимоверно сладок, а на губах играла нежная улыбка. — Думаю, я могу промять тебе спину. Будь послушным мальчиком и перевернись.  
  
Тор крупно задрожал.  
  
— Крутишь мною как хочешь, — пробормотал он, перекатываясь на живот.

— Я? Ты же сам сказал: я лишь смертный, — прошептал Мэтт, покусывая его за ухо. — Разве может кто-то столь жалкий хотя бы мечтать окрутить тебя?  
  
Ладони Мэтта легли Тору на спину, огладили, а затем со знанием дела вмялись в мышцы. Из Тора будто разом вынули все кости. Конечно, ему не раз делали массаж, но никогда это не было так. Мэтт будто влез ему под кожу и вытягивал напряжение, как вытягивают нитку, распуская свитер.  
  
А Мэтт прислушивался к его сердцебиению. Как только Тор излишне расслаблялся, Мэтт менял тактику: скользил руками вниз, массируя крепкий зад, и принимался покусывать шею, порыкивая Тору в ухо между укусами. На третий раз, забеспокоившись, что Тор совсем уж расслабился, сводя на нет все затраченные усилия, Мэтт поднялся со своего места и оседлал его, потираясь о зад и втискивая руки Тору под грудь, чтобы добраться до сосков и ущипнуть.  
  
С громким стоном Тор перевернулся на спину, сбросив его с себя. Мэтт изящно приземлился на кровать рядом с ним.  
  
— Прости. Напугал? — спросил он. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком расслабился. — Мэтт скользнул рукой по его груди вниз и сжал член. — Похоже, не слишком. Хорошо. — Мэтт начал медленно ему дрочить, продолжая говорить низким спокойным голосом. — Не хотелось бы обмануть твои ожидания, как бы мало ты ни ожидал от несчастного мидгардца вроде меня. — Мэтт опустил голову, резко лизнул головку и начал медленно наращивать темп рукой. — Я, конечно, и не надеюсь удовлетворить асгардским стандартам. Божественные потребности, все дела… — Мэтт снова наклонился, вобрал головку в рот, обвёл её языком, мыча себе под нос, звучно выпустил обратно и снова оставил на члене только руку. Он вообще был уверен, что руками лично у него выходит гораздо лучше, чем ртом. Не то чтобы рот был прям уж плох, просто его руки были и впрямь более умелыми, чем у кого бы то ни было. У кого угодно. Прямо-таки золотые руки. И он мог слышать разницу между этими двумя способами. И ему нравилось, как Тор стонет и дрожит под его руками.  
  
Мэтту приходилось трогать многих людей. Не только во время секса, хотя он ничуть не стыдился количества прошедших через его руки в этом плане. Если честно, он просто обожал прикасаться к людям. Физический контакт — любого рода — был для него всем. Мир вокруг был громким, пронзительным, порой резким и вонючим, но в нём всегда было темно. Радар, конечно, создавал нечто, что с натяжкой можно было назвать умозрительным образом, но даже тот был тёмным, и если Мэтт не дотрагивался до кого-нибудь — любовника ли, врага ли, да хотя бы просто до руки или плеча Фогги, — было слишком легко соскользнуть в эту тьму. Ощущение под пальцами чужого тепла и биения сердца напоминало ему, что в мире существует не только он. Что мир не состоит только из запахов, звуков и вибраций.  
  
Но никто, ни один из тех, до кого он дотрагивался раньше, не ощущался как Тор.  
  
Тор был как расплавленный металл, который почему-то не обжигал. Как золото, если только золото может двигаться, дышать, трепетать от прикосновений. Как нагретая осенним солнцем бронзовая статуя, сошедшая с пьедестала и заключившая Мэтта в мускулистые объятия. Мэтт перебирал всё самое впечатляющее из того, чего касались его руки: капот ламборгини венено, скрипка Страдивари, щит Капитана Америки, Наташа Романова… Тор был лучше их всех вместе взятых.  
  
Мэтт настолько увлёкся, впитывая ощущения, что чуть не упустил, что Тор крупно дрожит. Дрожит, задыхается и стонет, и всё его тело ужасно напряжено. Едва заметив это, Мэтт замер и полностью отстранился.  
  
— Чего ради ты остановился?! — взревел Тор, но Мэтт не ответил, дожидаясь, пока того перестанет трясти. После чего вернулся к прерванному занятию, двигая рукой гораздо медленнее.  
  
Заметив, что Мэтт не просто водит рукой вверх-вниз, но при этом ещё и перебирает пальцами, будто прощупывая, где давление приносит больший результат, Тор задумался, насколько сознательно Мэтт контролирует движение каждого отдельного пальца и остальных мускулов. А заодно о том, что долго так не продержится. И решил, что хочет знать, сколько именно сможет вытерпеть, позволяя мидгардцу, смертному, дьяволу — дразнить как никто до него. А воображение подкидывало картины, как он восстаёт в полной божественной мощи, заваливает Мэтта на кровать и изливается, вонзившись ему в зад.  
  
— Тор? — позвал его Мэтт, будто подслушав эти мысли. Его тон был ровным, а рука всё так же медленно скользила по налитому члену Тора. — Позволить тебе кончить?  
  
— Да! — прорычал Тор. — Во имя всего святого прошу: не мучь меня боле.  
  
— Тебе нужно было лишь попросить, — невинно отозвался Мэтт, широко улыбаясь и ускоряясь. Он сосредоточился, вслушиваясь в сердцебиение Тора, чтобы не упустить явного признака… О да, вот оно! Дыхание и сердцебиение Тора взлетели по экспоненте, поры раскрылись, источая пот, зрачки расширились… Мэтт в последний раз двинул запястьем, и Тор взорвался как ракета.  
  
Улыбаясь от уха до уха, Мэтт нырнул в его объятия.  
  
— Желаешь, чтобы я помог тебе с этим? — спросил Тор, легонько похлопав его по полувставшему «этому»: тело всё же отреагировало на то, как Мэтт «колдовал» над Тором.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Второй раз для меня… слишком. Сверхчувствительность и всё такое.  
  
— Запомню на будущее, — подмигнул Тор.  
  
Будущее, подумал Мэтт, и сердце сделало кульбит. Тор уже планирует что-то на будущее!  
  
Мэтт провалился глубже в его объятия. Как бы он ни любил хвастаться своими возможностями, обнимашки были лучше. Можно было расслабиться и отдохнуть, зная, что рядом кто-то есть. Что он во тьме — не один.  
  
— Мэтт?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Мне искренне жаль, что я в тебе усомнился.  
  
Мэтт улыбнулся и сосредоточился, отключая все посторонние звуки. Осталось лишь дыхание Тора, ритм его уникального сердца, его аромат и тепло. Под эту пронизывающую симфонию Мэтт провалился в сон.  


_Утро_

  
  
На этот раз пробуждение было лучше. На краткий миг, пока чувства и сознание синхронизировались, Мэтт поддался панике, но рядом лежал Тор, и его рука покоилась у Мэтта на груди. Вокруг всё ещё пахло ночными событиями, хотя Тор обтёр их обоих влажным полотенцем. Прислушавшись, Мэтт понял: даже если Тор и лежит неподвижно, он уже весьма и весьма проснулся.  
  
— Желаешь присоединиться ко мне в душе? — с улыбкой спросил Тор, когда он перевернулся.  
  
— Если только я тебя намылю, — внёс предложение Мэтт, приподняв бровь. — Возможно, в процессе найду пару местечек, который упустил ночью..  
  
— Не верю я, что прошедшей ночью ты хоть что-то упустил, — рассмеялся Тор. — Ты был весьма дотошен.  
  
— Но я лишь хочу, — наигранно заныл Мэтт, — узнать, как ты выглядишь под душем.  
  
— Мэттью Мёрдок, мне полторы тысячи лет, позор мне, что я попался на эту удочку в первый раз. Не испытывай моё терпение!  
  
Тор поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную. Мэтт последовал за ним.  
  
— Не волнуйся, приятель, — усмехнулся он и шлёпнул Тора по заду. — Все попадаются.  
  
Мэтт позволил запихнуть себя в огромную душевую кабину и задумался, у всех ли Мстителей здесь такие большие апартаменты, или только Тор удостоился за свои размеры и божественный статус. В итоге пришёл к заключению, что вряд ли остальные значительно отличаются.  
  
Несмотря на то, что Тор был у него за спиной, Мэтт, благодаря внутреннему радару, точно знал, где тот находится и что делает. Но стоял спокойно, наблюдая, как Тор ставит в душевую кабину маленькую бутылочку. Тор передвигался по ванной абсолютно бесшумно и наверняка полагал себя очень скрытным. Стороннему наблюдателю Мэтт показался бы человеком, который, не до конца проснувшись, потерялся в бездонном взгляде на своё отражение, но как бы тихо Тор не двигался, для Мэтта он был как на ладони: каждый удар асгардского сердца отдавался у него во всём теле.  
  
Тор включил воду, и комната наполнилась паром, но стоило ему подкрасться ближе, как Мэтт резко обернулся, усадил его на бортик и встал над ним, заключая в ловушку расставленных ног. Даже без учёта того, насколько Тор крупнее и сильнее, это был глупый ход, потому что тот не успел остановиться, запутался у Мэтта в ногах и чуть не уронил их обоих. В последний миг Тору удалось зацепиться рукой за перегородку.  
  
— К чему всё это, мой юный друг? — весело улыбнулся он, подхватив Мэтта свободной рукой и удерживая как ребёнка.  
  
Ноги Мэтта обняли широкую талию, а чуткие пальцы уже нащупали и нежно массировали нужные точки у Тора на загривке.  
  
— Без понятия, — пожал плечами Мэтт, слабо улыбнувшись. — Ошибка. Пока я это только представлял, казалось возбуждающим.  
  
— Думаешь, тебе по силам одолеть могучего Тора?  
  
Тор был так близко, что глубокий баритон отдавался у Мэтта в теле, и это было восхитительно.  
  
— Тебе знакома история о Давиде и Голиафе? Единственная метко запущенная галька повергла великана. — Он плотнее прижался к широкой мускулистой груди и запустил пальцы Тору в волосы, наслаждаясь тем, насколько они мягкие и гладкие, и массируя кожу головы. И одновременно с этим гладил пятками его зад. — Нужно лишь найти правильное место, — промурлыкал он.  
  
— Это история твоей религии, не моей.

Теперь, когда Мэтт вжимался в него всем телом, речь Тора была подобна землетрясению. Мэтт подумал, что есть вероятность кончить лишь от этого голоса, вибрирующего в нём, потому что, как бы плотно он к Тору ни прижимался, член всё равно умудрился найти место, куда подняться.  
  
— Может, мне удастся тебя обратить, — всё же смог выдавить Мэтт.  
  
— Скорее я обращу тебя, — проникновенно отозвался Тор и, подцепив свободной рукой его подбородок, поцеловал, а затем поставил перед собой и положил ладонь на плечо.  
  
Внезапно Мэтту показалось, что Тор будто вырос в размерах. Его широкая ладонь полностью скрыла плечо, кончики пальцев касались нижнего края лопатки. А потом Тор начал давить — нежно, но неуклонно — сначала одной рукой, а затем обеими, пока Мэтт не опустился на колени аккурат напротив набухшего члена. Где-то снаружи гул просыпающегося города прорезал гром. Мэтт благоговейно поднял лицо вверх, а затем открыл рот и вобрал в себя столько Тора, сколько поместилось, обхватив руками остальное.  
  
Пар струился вокруг стоящего на коленях Мэтта. Тор опустил руку ему на затылок — не надавливая, лишь перебирая тёмные пряди, побуждая принять больше, и Мэтт передвинул ладони ему на зад, сжимая и используя как упор. Слепые глаза увлажнились.  
  
Мэтт чувствовал, что полностью утратил контроль, и как бы ни было досадно это признавать, ему даже в некотором смысле нравилось. Хватка на затылке усилилась, удерживая голову неподвижно, и Тор начал медленно вдвигаться глубже. Мэтт потянулся было к собственному члену, но Тор поймал его руку и водрузил обратно.  
  
— Всё ещё не твоя очередь, — пробормотал Тор. — Но не волнуйся, скоро она придёт. Я щедрый бог, а ты очень хорош.  
  
Мэтт вознёс молчаливую молитву Деве Марии и пропустил Тора в горло. Его язык быстро нащупал «то самое местечко», а локоть давил Тору на другое местечко — в подколенной ямке. Точки, о существовании которых, как он подозревал, Тор не знал, несмотря на возраст, мудрость и опыт. Слёзы набухли в уголках глаз, и Мэтт медленно замычал, сосредотачивая усилия на том, чем занимается, и почувствовал, как крупно и резко задрожал Тор.  
  
Три, начал Мэтт обратный отсчёт. Два…  
  
Тор взорвался на зеро, испустив первобытный рёв и вцепившись Мэтту в волосы так, будто боялся, что тот исчезнет и оставит его одного, пока он кончает. Но Мэтт не исчез. Он держался за зад Тора, чтобы не отстраниться даже случайно, и был готов принять всё. Тор сказал, что он хорош, и Мэтт собирался оправдать похвалу. Наконец Тор закончил и медленно с облегчением выдохнул. Мэтт, выпустив член изо рта, задержался, уткнувшись лбом Тору в бедро и размышляя, какое право имеет этот мужчина пахнуть травой после грозы.  
  
Мэтт опустился на пятки. Колени покалывало от холодного пола, жаждущий разрядки член болел, челюсть ныла, в глазах всё ещё стояли слёзы. Тор протянул ему руку, и Мэтт неохотно принял её и позволил поднять себя на ноги, хотя не был уверен, что уже в состоянии на них стоять.  
  
Тор подтолкнул его под душ, и горячая вода заструилась по коже. Ладони Тора скользили по спине, моя и разминая напряжённые мышцы. Спина Мэтта вечно чувствовалась как сплошной стянутый комок, и Тор, должно быть, это тоже почувствовал, потому что его пальцы переходили от одного узла к другому, и те расслаблялись. И одновременно с тем расслаблялся Мэтт. Он опёрся о стену перед собой ладонями, потом предплечьями, умостив на них голову и прижавшись лбом к прохладной плитке. Но едва он подумал, что ноги вот-вот откажутся его держать, как Тор остановился, обхватил его рукой поперёк груди и легонько потеребил кончиком пальца сосок. И пусть вода была горячей, Мэтта пронзил озноб. Рука Тора меж тем опустилась ниже и обхватила член — не двигаясь, лишь мягко сжимая. Вторая рука заскользила вниз по спине.  
  
— Могу я? — спросил Тор.  
  
— Да, — только и смог выдавить Мэтт, вспоминая фантазии прошлого утра.  
  
Рука Тора покинула его спину и потянулась к принесённой ранее бутылочке. Выдавив на пальцы немного смазки, Тор принялся медленно массировать его анус. Мэтт попробовал податься к нему, чтобы насадиться чуть сильнее, но Тор сжал ладонь у него на члене, и Мэтт, застонав, застыл на месте. Хватку Тор не ослабил, но начал постепенно углублять проникновение пальцев, заставляя Мэтта хватать ртом воздух.  
  
— Сдаёшься? — проурчал Тор ему в ухо.  
  
— Нет, — хрипло выдавил Мэтт.  
  
Зарычав, Тор прикусил ему плечо, и Мэтт вскрикнул и, воспользовавшись моментом, сильнее насадился на пальцы. Тор застыл, обеспокоенный и смущённый, полагая, что причинил ему боль.  
  
— Всё хорошо? Я не хотел… Мне перестать?  
  
Он отшатнулся, освобождая Мэтта, и тот со стоном подался к нему, моля: «Нет, боже, нет! Пожалуйста, Господи, не останавливайся!», — и пытаясь вернуть как было.  
  
— Ах, — улыбнулся Тор, — я рад, что ты наконец величаешь меня должным образом.  
  
Волна вины перед католичеством накрыла Мэтта с головой, но едва он это осознал, руки Тора снова обхватили его: невероятно крупные и сильные, нежные и мягкие. Затаив дыхание, Мэтт слушал, как Тор снова тянется за бутылочкой смазки, и затем в Мэтта осторожно толкнулся уже не один палец, а сразу два.  
  
Мэтт постарался расслабиться. Разум боролся с телом: первый требовал медленного развития событий, второе жаждало податься назад, чтобы пальцы Тора проникли глубже. Исход этой битвы, впрочем, не имел значения: Тор держал столь крепко, что единственным возможным движением была слабая дрожь, когда его пальцы задевали простату.  
  
Тор начал медленно сводить и разводить пальцы. Он прислонился головой к стене душевой, чтобы лучше видеть лицо Мэтта. Великолепен. Вода стекала по темным волосам, спускалась реками по лицу и мускулистой груди. Когда Тор развел пальцы шире, добавив третий, зелёно-карие глаза распахнулись, взгляд заметался туда-сюда, Мэтт ахнул, и Тор улыбнулся, задаваясь вопросом, как много Мэтт ощущает сейчас и насколько его восприятие переполнено ощущением ласкающих его рук. Тор чувствовал, как задрожал Мэтт, чувствовал, как напрягся член в сильной хватке, а затем колени Мэтта затряслись, и Тор прекратил, снова выпустив Мэтта, и потянулся выключить воду.  
  
— Нет, — одним дыханием взмолился Мэтт. — Прошу, не останавливайся. Зачем? Тор, пожалуйста…  
  
— Ты почти захлебнулся, — мягко сказал Тор. — Я не позволю тебе свалиться у меня под душем и разбить голову. Кроме того… Я не буду слушать жалобы, что я тебя дразню. Только не после прошедшей ночи!  
  
Заключив, что Мэтт теперь наверняка оглушён и на самом деле слеп, Тор помог ему выбраться и завернул в огромное, до смешного мягкое полотенце. Подсушив ему волосы, Тор прихватил полотенце и себе и вывел Мэтта в спальню, довёл до кровати и мягко уложил.  
  
— Готов? — спросил он, сунув Мэтту под бёдра подушку.  
  
Мэтт кивнул. Тор не ошибся: он был абсолютно слеп. Мир вокруг вращался, в ушах звенел ритм торова сердцебиения, на радаре обрисовывались два горячих ярко-белых пятна — тело Тора и его собственное, — и ничего более. Он потерялся, недвижно лёжа в постели, и ждал, пока Тор его найдёт.  
  
И Тор нашёл.  
  
Как бы тщательно Тор его ни растянул, к такому просто невозможно подготовиться. Тор был огромным, и Мэтт мог лишь пытаться расслабиться ещё сильнее, сминая пальцами простыни и глубоко дыша. Слишком много, слишком туго. Из глаз снова лились слёзы, мир кренился в сторону, будто Тор подталкивал Мэтта всё ближе к краю кровати. Простыни затрещали, когда Мэтт вцепился в них так, будто от этого зависела его жизнь, и в следующий миг Тор наконец-то проник внутрь и лёг на него, дыша в лицо. Мир встал на место, кровать перестала уплывать.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — забормотал Тор, гладя его по голове. — Я здесь. Ты молодец, ты такой молодец. Такой сильный. Я здесь, я позабочусь о тебе…  
  
Мир хлынул в него, заполняя, и Мэтт снова мог дышать. Потянувшись, он осторожно коснулся лица Тора, будто в попытке убедиться, что это всё тот же человек… Тот же бог. Чувства вернулись в строй, тело расслабилось, боль потихоньку отступала, возвращая место удовольствию.  
  
— Да. Да, Мэтт. Мой Мэтт, — продолжил Тор тихо и покровительственно. — Теперь мой, и я буду тебя беречь. Я здесь. Ты силён, а я рядом, я буду тебе опорой.  
  
Он снова давил, пытаясь проникнуть внутрь, и теперь тело Мэтта с готовностью раскрылось и приняло его. Мошонка Тора ударила Мэтта по заду, и он застонал от удовольствия и осознания, что сделал это — Тор полностью внутри.  
  
Медленно и осторожно Тор начал двигаться, блаженно наблюдая, как дрожат от его толчков бёдра Мэтта. Он так и не отстранился, продолжая подбадривать, шепча на ухо.  
  
— Тор… — прохрипел вдруг Мэтт. — Тор?  
  
— Я здесь, я слушаю.  
  
— Ещё, Тор… — выдавил Мэтт между неровными вдохами. — Пожалуйста, ещё.  
  
Тору потребовались все силы, чтобы не рассмеяться, памятуя, как его смех влияет на этого человека.  
  
— Даю слово: ты получишь столько, сколько сможешь выдержать! — ответил он, увеличивая темп. И восхитился, когда обливающийся потом Мэтт тоже двинулся, подаваясь навстречу его толчкам, и снова позвал: — Тор?  
  
— Да?  
  
— Ещё, — гортанно простонал Мэтт. — Сильнее. И ещё.  
  
Тор закинул его ноги себе на плечи, вламываясь сильнее и снова увеличивая темп.  
  
— Ещё, Тор. Пожалуйста, ещё сильнее.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе было больно, — нахмурился Тор.  
  
Мэтт запрокинул голову и застонал.  
  
— Господи, прошу, Тор. Умоляю, сделай мне больно. Ты дал слово: столько, сколько я вынесу. Пожалуйста, Тор. Прошу, сделай это.  
  
Зарычав, Тор толкнулся со всей силы, до синяков сжимая его бёдра. Мэтт вскрикнул, а после принялся бессвязно умолять, не обращая внимания на катящиеся слёзы. Перестав сдерживаться, Тор грубо вколачивался, потом дотянулся до члена Мэтта и заскользил кулаком в том же темпе.  
  
— Господи, Тор, да! Да, да! — прокричал Мэтт и кончил с громким воплем. Тор ещё пару раз толкнулся в него, и Мэтт почувствовал, как за окном одновременно с оргазмом Тора ударила молния. Электрический разряд затрещал, просачиваясь сквозь стены, и следом раздался раскат грома — самый громкий, какой Мэтт когда-либо слышал. По всей башне задрожали стёкла, а внизу на улицах Манхэттена завыли сигнализацией машины.  
  
Спустя мгновение Тор выскользнул из Мэтта и рухнул рядом на кровать. Они лежали молча, задыхающиеся, липкие и потные, переплетясь руками и ногами, а снаружи в окно стучал дождь.  
  
Молчание нарушил Тор.  
  
— Уверен ли ты, что в тебе не течёт кровь викингов?  
  
Мэтт рассмеялся и поморщился: завтра придётся взять больничный.  
  
— Насколько я знаю, семья моего отца родом из Ирландии. Но, боюсь, о моей матери мне известно гораздо меньше.  
  
— Хм, Ирландия… — Тор приподнялся на локте, разглядывая Мэтта. Незрячие глаза были устремлены в потолок, на губах играла улыбка. — Да, полагаю, я был там лет эдак восемьсот назад. Знатные девицы. Крепкие мужи. Тёмное пиво.  
  
Мэтт снова рассмеялся.  
  
— Да, вроде всё верно.  
  
— Есть ли у тебя незавершённые дела на сегодня, друг Мэтт?  
  
— Уже пытаешься вытурить меня из своей постели? — улыбнулся Мэтт, повернувшись к нему лицом.  
  
— Поистине нет! — воскликнул Тор. — По сути — совсем наоборот! Но ты заставил меня изрядно проголодаться, и я надеялся, что мы вместе нарушим невольный пост.  
  
Мэтт перекатился на спину и затих. Тор нахмурился, недоумевая, почему тот не отвечает. Тор ошибся в суждении, и Мэтт на самом деле желал скорей уйти?  
  
— Что ж, — наконец заговорил Мэтт. — Судя по тому, что я слышу, Сэм в общей гостиной готовит шоколадные блинчики. Как думаешь, позволит он нам присоединиться? Хотя… Я бы сначала помылся, — он красноречиво указал на покрывающие всё тело потёки. — Сколько времени вообще? Разве я уже не пытался сегодня принять душ?  
  
Тор снова заулыбался.  
  
— Да, возможно, лучше тебе на сей раз принять душ самому.  
  
— Возможно, — повторил Мэтт. — Но это не точно.  
  
И он прижался к Тору спиной, позволяя снова себя обнять.  


_Эпилог_

  
  
Тор с Мэттом вошли в общую гостиную Мстителей, когда те как раз приканчивали свои порции. Разговор тут же стих, и все обернулись к ним. На Мэтте были чёрная рубашка и фланелевые пижамные штаны. Штаны, которые, как заверил Тор, не принадлежали Клинту Бартону. (“И за что ты так его не любишь? У вас двоих столько общего.” “А ну взял свои слова назад, а то мы с моими волшебными пальцами уйдём домой!”) Мэтт не знал, чьи же это штаны, но сидели они неплохо. И не пахли ни пиццей, ни псиной. На Торе были пижамные штаны и, как обычно, никакого верха. (“Почему ты постоянно полуголый? Ужасно отвлекает.” “Больше никто не жалуется.”)  
  
— А! Друг Сэм! — воскликнул Тор, игнорируя обращённые на них взгляды (особенно Наташин, Питера и Тони). — Как наши запасы утренних блинчиков? Не опоздали ли мы?  
  
— Ничуть, — ответил Сэм, махнув в сторону большой стопки блинчиков, стоящих в тепле печки. — Налетай! Сироп… — Сэм пошарил взглядом вокруг.  
  
— Здесь! — крикнул Баки, поднял бутылку повыше, помахал и вернул на стол.  
  
Тор переложил себе на тарелку стопку из десяти огромных блинов, потом набрал ещё такую же тарелку и протянул Мэтту. Тот внимательно изучил стопку, вернул восемь штук обратно в печь, проследовал за Тором к столу Стива с Баки и устроился на последнем свободном стуле. Он постарался сесть так, чтобы не было заметно, что он делает это слишком осторожно, но услышал резкий выдох, когда Наташа беззвучно ахнула, и как подскочил её пульс. Итак, теперь она знает. Что ж, Мэтта это не слишком сильно озаботило: у него хорошее настроение, а блинчики просто восхитительны. Только начав есть, он осознал, насколько проголодался, и подумал, что зря выложил так много.  
  
— Эй, Мэтт, — окликнул его Питер через всю комнату, — что ты тут делаешь? Не то чтобы я был не рад тебя видеть, но… Чувак, что происходит?  
  
— Нам с Тором нужно было завершить кое-какие дела прошлым вечером, и это немного затянулось… — Мэтт не собирался давать им больше информации.  
  
Наташа хмыкнула себе под нос.  
  
— Ну да, а вот это вот — твой постделовой облик, ага, — пробурчала она тихо, специально для его ушей.  
  
Мэтт одарил её улыбкой.  
  
— Кстати, Тор, — влез Тони, — у нас тут утром был нехилый такой шторм. Не прокачай я в прошлом месяце громоотвод, молнией полбашни снесло бы. Ничего не хочешь поведать классу?  
  
— Прости, не знаю, чем помочь, — отозвался Тор.  
  
Пульс Баки и Стива внезапно синхронно ускорился. Интересно.  
  
— Тор, — негромко позвал Мэтт, не желая привлекать внимание остальных в комнате, — расскажешь, чем конкретно ты занимался, когда молния ударила в церковь?  
  
— Конечно. Я прогуливался по лесу.  
  
Его сердце пропустило удар, и Мэтт понял, что Тор врёт. Пульс Баки и Стива меж тем снова ускорился. О-очень интересно.  
  
— Как твой адвокат, я бы рекомендовал тебе в этом деле мирное урегулирование.  
  
— Я предложил виру! — взорвался Тор. — Они сказали, что их это не интересует.  
  
— Да, но идти против Мстителей — ужасный пиар. Я поговорю с ними, объясню ситуацию. Возможно, за незначительное пожертвование на восстановление…  
  
— Раз ты думаешь, что так будет лучше…  
  
— Именно так. — Мэтт понизил голос, чтобы никто за пределами их стола гарантированно не услышал: — Потому что в противном случае весьма вероятно, что вас троих вызовут как свидетелей, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы кому-то из вас пришлось лжесвидетельствовать.  
  
Стив вспыхнул так, что Мэтт почувствовал жар даже через стол.  
  
Закончив с блинчиками, Мэтт поднялся.  
  
— Боюсь, я вынужден вас покинуть. Я не взял с собой телефон, а Фогги в таких случаях очень волнуется, не свалился ли я в метро на рельсы или что-то в этом же роде. Благодарю за фантастический вечер, — продолжил он, положив руку Тору на плечо, — и не менее фантастическое утро, — повернулся к Сэму: — И за блинчики!  
  
— Заходи когда пожелаешь, — отозвался Сэм, — у нас вечно слишком много еды.  
  
— Благодарю, — улыбнулся Мэтт. — Постараюсь заглядывать чаще.  
  
Он развернулся и прошёл к лифту. Когда тот уже закрывался, Стив прокричал:  
  
— И не забудь вернуть мои штаны! Баки их обожает!  
  
Едва двери закрылись, Мэтт ухватил себя за ляжки. Господи, на нём штаны самого Капитана Америки! Вернуть? Да ни в жизнь!  
  
— На нём они тоже неплохо смотрятся, — услышал он голос Баки по дороге вниз. — Как думаешь, не стоит ли его как-нибудь… ну… пригласить с нами отужинать?  
  
— Он восхитителен в… качестве собеседника за ужином, — подал голос Тор. — И аппетит хороший.  
  
— Сделаю вид, что мне заложило уши! — возмутился Питер.  
  
— Эй, идиоты, вы же в курсе, что он вас всё ещё слышит, да? — со смехом поинтересовалась Наташа.  
  
Мэтт улыбнулся, выходя из лифта, поправил очки и направился к стойке, с удивлением обнаружив там всё ту же девушку.  
  
— Они вас вообще домой не отпускают? — спросил он с улыбкой.  
  
Та ответила не сразу, зато Мэтт почувствовал, как она улыбается в ответ.  
  
— Мне велено проводить вас к одному из потайных выходов. — Она протянула ему трость, которую Мэтт со щелчком раскрыл. — Вы… уверены, что не хотите сменить домашние штаны? Если хотите, я поищу вам костюм на смену. Что-нибудь более… в вашем стиле? Я прощу прощения за инцидент с одеждой мистера Бартона. Мне очень жаль, что доставила неудобство. И я, конечно, периодически ухожу домой, вот только когда я это делаю, здесь, похоже, немедленно начинается… бардак.  
  
— Значит, — Мэтт удивлённо вскинул брови, — вы в курсе всего, что здесь происходит?  
  
— Такая работа, сэр.  
  
— Хм-м… Нет, думаю, эти штаны сойдут.  
  
— Не хотите возвращать?  
  
— Не хочу.  
  
Она рассмеялась.  
  
— Не могу за это осуждать. Я тоже увела рубашку у Хоукая… Не этого Хоукая, — быстро уточнила она, заметив отвращение на лице Мэтта. — Сплю в ней почти постоянно. Высокое качество. Очень мягкая. — Она протянула руку: — За мной, пожалуйста.  
  
Мэтт в очередной раз опёрся о поданную руку, хотя в этом не было никакой необходимости, и позволил проводить себя по коридору.  
  
— Сориентировались? — спросила агент, когда они дошли до конца.  
  
— Седьмая линия, Хадсон-Ярдс, — ответил Мэтт, прислушавшись.  
  
Агент кивнула.  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — снова улыбнулся ей Мэтт и почувствовал, как она едва заметно задрожала.  
  
— Я здесь специально для этого. Обращайтесь.  
  
На миг Мэтт застыл перед дверью, проверяя, что за ней никого нет, потом вышел на станцию, пересёк её по прямой и поднялся наверх, на вымокшие под дождём улицы Манхэттена.


End file.
